Call of the Sea
by Aralinn
Summary: Heart sick and weary with the burden of the dreadful oath, he wonders the shores of Middle Earth singing songs of regret and despair. Discontent grew in her heart, a need to follow the call of the sea growing ever stronger. It was rooted in her very soul, she would find the voice that floated over the sea, haunting her dreams. Characters: [Maglor, OC], Valar
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prologue

She stared up at the night sky, a brisk cool breeze brushing against her cheek. The sky was alight with stars over the desert sky, twinkling in a dance of their own. The woman pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. No clouds meant there was no heat trapped, and the temperature dropped rapidly around her—she took little notice. Her mind wandered to places far away, places where ragged cliffs meet a raging sea. Where white gulls flew, and a song wafted upon the air. It was a song that haunted her dreams. Even now, awake and alert, she heard the sea song floating around her, calling her. She closed her eyes, reaching her hand up to the owl on her shoulder, stroking its head as it hooted in contentment.

' _Lady of Sorrows, tune my lyre  
To sing of unrelenting fire  
In Fëanáro's flaming eyes  
Lifted against the holy skies  
Of Valinor in wrath and pride;  
O thou who Námo's halls beside  
Weeps for the bitterest sorrow  
Of Arda marred by mighty foe,  
O sister of Námo, grim lord  
And Doomsman, in whose halls are stored  
Great storied webs woven with tales  
Of Time's march over winding trails  
Wherein my tale may yet be found,  
O free my tongue from mortal bounds  
And let me sing of fire, of wrath  
And darkness, and of ruinous path  
Blazed by the Noldor over sea  
To Endor, where the shadows be.  
O Mercy, sister of grim Fate,  
Kindle bright Hope in face of hate  
And evil foes, and Valar's Doom  
Yet shadowing in deepest gloom  
Each step of mine and of my kin:  
Here let my sorrowing song begin._

 _In Valinor beyond the sea  
Stood Tirion, noble city  
In white and gold bright glimmering  
Where Finwë, of the Noldor king  
Held court in stateliest array  
Over his people, proud and fey.  
Great halls there were of marble hewn  
By masons skilled, with flowers strewn  
And hung with richest tapestry  
Within those courts of rare beauty,  
Where laughing voice, and flowing song  
Rose from the splendidly clad throng  
Of high-born Noldor lords within  
The gates of Finwë and his kin._

 _Yet now the halls lay cold and still -  
No minstrel's song or gentle trill  
Of silver flutes soft echoing  
Was heard within. Finwë the King  
Had called high council on this day,  
For on his people shadows lay  
Of strife, unrest, and whispered words  
Of treachery, of smithing swords,  
Doubt of the Valar's guiding hands,  
Desires to conquer foreign lands.  
Concerning lies secretly sown  
Now to ruinous stature grown,  
All Tirion's lords were in debate  
Within the lofty hall of state  
Whose doors of fine wood were inlaid  
With carven panels, finely made  
In likeness of the lofty height -  
Taniquetil, mount clothed in white,  
Seat of Manwë, of Valinor  
The chiefest guardian evermore,  
And Varda Elentári fair,  
His queen, lovely beyond compare,  
Who kindled starlight's flaming spark  
Above Endor's forsaken dark.  
Fast closed those wondrous doors now lay  
Barring the chamber of parlay  
And facing toward the marble halls -_

 _Silent no more, for from the walls  
Echoing, swift footsteps neared  
As princely figure now appeared  
Of Nolofinwë, second son  
Born to the King of Tirion.  
Fair was his face, yet firm his gaze,  
Stalwart, yet gentle in his ways,  
Blue was his raiment, as the sea  
Surging beneath the Pélori,  
Broidered with silver, shining bright  
Within the yet-untainted light_  
 _Fallen from the Trees on hallowed hill.  
Toward the chamber of council  
He bent his steps, until before  
The marvelously carven door  
He paused and stood in moment's rest  
In reverence toward the mountain blest  
Carven thereon; then with grim face  
Knocked. Entering, an honored place  
Was made for him beside the king  
And Finwë, with gaze wondering  
Addressed his son: "What brings thee here,  
My son? Some new unrest, I fear  
Hath reared its head in Tirion."_

 _"My king, truth speakest thou, for gone  
Is peace from our fair land. Yet naught  
Of new unrest news have I brought  
But grief of old I bring today:  
Father, our brother groweth fey  
And proud; 'Tis Curufinwë, named  
Spirit of Fire, who hast claimed  
The people's ear. Wilt thou restrain  
The pride of one who now would fain  
Speak in the square, with voice ringing  
Unto our people, as a king?_

 _"Thou it was, who led us through  
Endórë, and to life anew  
In Aman's radiance, following  
The Valar's gentle summoning  
Of Elvenkind to Valinor.  
If thou lovest this blessed shore  
Repenting not thy earliest choice -  
Thou hast two sons to heed thy voice;  
Two sons of three to thee hold fast."_

 _While he still spoke, the door was cast  
Roughly aside; striding within  
In full array of armour then  
Came Curufinwë Finwion,  
Called Fëanáro, eldest son  
Of Finwë, now with high helm crowned  
And mighty sword beside him bound._

 _"And so it is, " the High Prince growled,  
"E'en as I guessed. Wisdom is fouled  
By my half-brother's ramblings.  
He fain in this and other things  
Would be before me with my sire."  
Now turning on his brother, fire  
Flashed fell in Curufinwë's face.  
"Begone! And take thy rightful place!"  
Thus saying, Fëanáro drew  
His sword upon his brother true,  
Who bowed before the King and went  
From there; no word or glance he sent  
Toward his elder brother. Yet  
In flaming wrath the High Prince set  
To follow him. With sword still drawn,  
Through peaceful halls he hastened on,  
And stayed his brother at the gate,  
Setting sword at his breast. With hate  
He said, "Behold, half-brother, this  
My sword exceeding sharper is  
Than thy poor tongue. Try but once more  
To steal, as thou hast done before,  
My place and my own father's love,  
And maybe its point shall remove  
From Tirion the one who seeks  
To rule those from whom thraldom reeks."_

 _With stricken gaze the gathered throng  
In Mindon's square whispered among  
Themselves as Nolofinwë made  
No answer to the fierce tirade  
But passed away through wondering crowd,  
While Fëanáro, tall and proud,  
Still gazed on him with baleful eye  
Heedless of all those passing by.'_

A rustling sounded behind her. Instantly the song vanished, on alert, her hand went to the hilt of the sword strapped to her hip.

"Easy, Elarinya, tis only I." The voice spoke behind her, a chuckle hidden underneath.

Elarinya cut a glance at the soldier who stood beside her now. "You should know better than the sneak up on me, Veryan."

The older elf just shrugged, "Your father sent me."

"Of course." She turned and made her decent back to the camp, her steps light enough to leave no print, such was the way of the elves. She did not check to see if the guard followed, she knew him well enough to know he would.

Stopping briefly outside the tent, she took a breath, preparing herself to speak with her father. Pulling the flap back, Elarinya ducked and walked in. Her father stooped over the map table, dark braided hair, falling from its tie onto the desk. His hands fisted, and multiple markers knocked over. Sending a questioning glance at Veryan, she received no inclination from him.

"My Lord Morwë, your daughter is here."

He looked up, dark circles under his eyes, his face hollow and his cheekbones prominent from lack of sleep and proper nutrition. He waved her over.

"The orcs have camped here." He pointed to a location to their north, "And here, to the east."

The woman looked over his shoulder as he spoke. They sat directly in the middle of the two camps and the only thing protecting their home from the creatures. She studied the map, no perfect option presenting itself to her.

"Do we know the numbers of each camp?" Elarinya asked.

"Aye. They are both at least 400 strong."

"We have faced worse. Our army is larger. But do we split and hit each together, or draw them out to attack at once?"

"I fear, if we attack one, the others will come, they could trap us between them. Though the camps are separate, they are close enough still to hear a battle." He stated, rubbing a hand across his weary face, sighing.

She studied her father and the map a long time before responding. "We take 400 of our soldiers to march on the northern camp. Another 400 will lay in wait, hiding in the dunes for the orcs that will march on us from the east. Let them think they have us trapped. At the last minute, they ride upon them."

"And our other soldiers? That leaves a few hundred not in battle, we need there added numbers." He rebuked,

Elarinya smiled, "They will stay her at our base. We need soldiers here in case the eastern orc camp thinks to attack Aelion."

Morwë clapped her hard on the shoulder, laughing, "I knew there was a reason I brought you daughter."

"If you would but take rest, you would have decided upon the same plan."

"There is no rest during war."

She knew he was correct, they all were bone weary. The number of days in darkness had been increasing of late. Orcs had been increasing in number, their forces coming closer to their capitol, attacking their outlying villages.

"You will stay and lead those that remain here at camp."

She nodded, a slight frown upon her features. They needed their best fighters out on the attack, Elarinya knew she was one of them. Closing her mouth firmly, she refrained from retorting. The last thing she wanted was to be sent home for disobedience. Her father held little tolerance for defying orders, though he was a great and strong leader of their people.

"We shall ride out tonight, catch them unawares at dawn." He stated, turning from the desk to drink from his wine goblet.

"Father, is that wise?" She could not help but ask, startled he would take such a risk, "The orcs will undoubtedly have scouts."

Eyes of ice shot her way, ceasing all conversation. Morwë had not been asking for her advice or input, his choice was made.

"Aye father, I shall gather and inform my troops." Elarinya stated, moving to leave the tent, knowing she was dismissed.

"I shall leave some of mine and Veryan's men to join your ranks."

"Many thanks." With a slight nod of her head, the woman slipped out, leaving her father and his right hand to make their plans.

Standing outside her friend's tent, Elarinya looked back to the stars, letting the brisk wind, slide across her cheek. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting her mind wander for a moment. For a moment, she let herself forget the times they were in, instead she traveled back to when they were at peace, not long after others traveled after Oromë to the strange and fabled land of Valinor. Her played images of their fire gatherings as they danced to lively music around the grand bonfires, drinking wine to their hearts content on the banks of the lake at their city, Aelion…

"Mellon nín," A voice broke her revere, causing her to jump. "What brings you here so late?"

"Meldiriel," She replied turning to look into her friend's grey eyes, a somber expression on her face. "Gather our warriors, Lord Morwë leaves to launch an attack on the orc camps, we are to assemble and stand as a last line of defense should the orcs march to home."

She watched as her friend's eyes grew wide in surprise, though she did not protest. Elarinya was glad to see she was not the only one who saw the folly in their plan. Truly she wanted to know Veryan's thoughts; one of their finest warriors, he was also one of the oldest and wisest among them. Awakening not long after her father and his brother, Nurwë. The other woman grabbed her cloak and did as her leader asked without question. She stood there a moment longer before striding to her tent to gather her other weapons and dress. Clinking, the chain mail slid down her torso over the dark green tunic and brown breeches. Grabbing the wide leather woven belt, she cinched it tightly about her waist with the metal clasp, embroidered in elvish runes. From it hung her sword sheath and those for her daggers. Next came the silver bracers made to match her belt buckle. Pulling on her fur lined cloak, it mink collar brushing her cheeks, Elarinya walked back into the chilled night air, most of the shield maidens gathered and ready for whatever end was to come. Elladyr flew through the air, landing lightly on her shoulder, giving a small hoot of acknowledgement.

**A/N**

Version of the Noldolantë retrieved from /works/1105486/chapters/4076298

All rights belong to them

I told myself I would not start 2 stories at once again…well I lied. This idea popped into my head and I just had to roll with it.

Please read & review, I want to hear all your thoughts and ideas on where you think this will go and what you would like to see happen.

Other than my original characters, all the lovely people and places belong to Tolkien


	2. At Battle's End

* _italics_ indicates the Avarin language being spoken

*A/N: I do not plan for this to be a long story, more a novella for background for another story I have in mind. I own nothing that pertains to LOTR all rights go to JRR Tolkien. I have taken it upon myself to change a few things in the timeline of the events of Arda.

 **Chapter 2**

 **When the Battle's over**

 _Y.T. 1425 (Year of the Trees)_

With a final cry, she felt her sword pierce the flesh of the enemy before her and she stumbled forward. Elarinya pulled her sword free, tripping over the bodies under her feet. Her mind was numb, her body exhausted. As she had feared, her father's plan had not gone as planned. The orc scouts had spotted his troops and meet them head on, they also had time to gather their other camp. But they only sent some, the rest marched on Aelion. She and her warriors were greatly outnumbered, and to make matters worse, they fought with Easterlings. They had little warning. From the moment they were upon them, Elarinya advanced on the enemy, her mind focused only on cutting down her foes, keeping her home safe.

Spinning, she made to meet the next orc or Easterling, but found no answering battle cry or raised weapon. The sword meet only open air, causing her to stagger again. Slowly, her mind started to open from the focus of battle, taking in the scene around her. Bodies littered the sand, blood pooled on the ground, and the wails of the injured assailed her ears. Elarinya looked down, a gurgling noise catching her attention. It was the Easterling she had just brought down, his small hands clutching at the abdominal wound, blood spurting from his mouth as he tried to speak. She was struck dumb. He was so young, no more than a child, his life taken much too soon. Bile rose in her throat, sickened at the death she had wrought. Had many children had she killed this morn? As many as had tried to kill her, an inner voice spoke, but to no avail. There had been countless battles she had engaged in over the years, very few against the Easterlings, but never had she killed someone so young. Turning away she vomited, looking into yet another face of one much too young to die, one who should not even know the troubles of war, no matter if they were her enemy.

Elladyr, her star strike, landed lightly on her shoulder, hooting affectionately against her cheek, displacing the streaks of tears, she had not realized she had shed. Jumping slightly, she forced herself into composure. A seasoned warrior and leader, she could show no weakness here. Turning her back to where she saw the movement of others, she quickly wiped away the tears, blood and dirt from her hands covering their tracks on her cheeks.

" _Thank you for you comfort my friend."_ She spoke in Avarin, she told the owl, stroking his feathered head. Taking a deep breath, she stood tall, shoulder erect and walked to where the others where now gathering. Elarinya walked between bodies or orc, Easterlings, and her comrades, a battle constantly waging over her control.

Ellethwen was the first to approach her. _"My lady."_

" _Ellethwen."_ She nodded her head in acknowledgement, forcing a neutral façade.

" _We have suffered many casualties, only a handful remain, and most are wounded. The enemy is defeated."_

Elarinya could hear the struggle in her voice, and knew well her friend's struggle, but she offered no comfort. They were yet in danger. They knew not how the others faired and whether more enemies marched upon them.

" _Meldiriel,"_ She called to her other friend, who answered promptly.

" _Find those who can serve as scouts. We need to know our perimeter is clear and what dangers approach. Ellethwen, begin gathering those who are injured. Those who are able, get them to the camp for treatment."_

" _What of you my lady?"_ Meldiriel asked, worry on her brow.

" _I will do what I must, I will give mercy to those that wish it."_ She cringed inwardly at the thought, dreading it. But as the highest-ranking officer and the leader of her people, it was her duty.

" _I will help you, my lady,"_ Faelon spoke, walking up to their group, _"No one should bear that duty alone."_

She considered the guard's grey eyes, knowing he had accompanied her father doing the same task many times before, only now her father was not here. Elarinya nodded in consent, not trusting her voice now.

No one else spoke. There was little else to say as they each went to begin their given tasks.

Elarinya knelt by yet another mortally wounded elf, the ellon one of Veryan's soldiers. He boasted a gaping wound to his chest, she was not sure how he still drew breath. _"I shall grant you mercy should you wish it."_ She spoke her voice calm and soothing for the dying ellon.

" _m..me…mercy"_ he sputtered, spitting blood on her face, she felt the warm of it drip down her nose and running across her lips, a bitter taste of iron erupting in her mouth.

Closing her eyes, she placed her sword over his heart. She chanted to herself—'be strong, show no emotion, be strong, I ca do this…I must do this.'

Elarinya plunged the sword through his heart. She heard his grunt, and then the sigh as he took his last breath, his suffering over, his passing instant.

" _May the blessings of light be upon you,_

 _Light without and light within._

 _And in all your comings and goings,_

 _May brooks and trees and singing hills_

 _Join in the chorus too._

 _And every gentle wind that blows_

 _Until the day we meet again in the_

 _Halls of our Eru Ilúvatar"_

She felt as if a piece of her fëa was somehow lost and broken. For the first time in her long life she had taken the life of a human and that of her kin. Elarinya knew she would not be the same from this day forth. Before, she had seen her position as a shield maiden of her people as glorious, something to be proud of and worth boasting of. Now she saw it as a burden a duty to her people. It would make her a shadow of her former self. To be a shield maiden was not a title to boast and flaunt around as she had been ought to do. It was so much more. There would be no taking back her innocence.

Faelon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they walked back towards camp, the battlefield silent in death. The guard stayed silent, seeing the change in his young charge that she felt and clashed with internally. Would that she should not have to face such times, but the evil of Morgoth left no room for softness in their kingdom. His princess had grown more in the past hours than she had in her previous thousand years. However, it should have been their king leading their victory not his daughter. All the survivors, he knew had one thought on their mind—what became of their other warriors? It occupied most thoughts as much as their grief did. Hope was threadbare. All they could do now was wait.

Elarinya was not sure how much time had when a rider was spotted on the horizon and the alarm went out. All those able, picked up arms and rushed to the edge of camp.

" _Calanon",_ She called, whistling for her steed. Faelon, Ellethwen, and Meldiriel doing the same. _"Elladyr, fly ahead."_ The bay stallion galloped to her side, and she swung herself upon his bareback, kicking him to meet the rider on the hill. The horse's powerful hindquarters carried them over the bloodied sand with ease, his tail held high in the air from his high set croup. Calanon's nostrils flared from the scent of blood, making his dished face more pronounced.

" _Be it friend or foe? Can you tell?"_ Elarinya asked Faelon as they drew closer to the rider.

" _I believe they are friend, the rider is not an orc and dressed differently from that of the Easterlings."_ He replied.

" _Hail! My lady!"_ The clear voice rang out.

" _Veryan!"_ She breathed out a sigh of relief, urging the horse under her faster.

As they drew even they greeted each other, hands gripping shoulders and dipped heads. Veryan studied their wearied and dirtied faces, his eyes resting longest on his young charge. He saw the shadows flickering in the elleth's eyes, he saw the brokenness beneath the surface. Reaching out a hand, he cupped her face, _"What happened?"_

Choking back the sobs she wanted to spill, she forced a calm she did not feel, knowing she was fooling the ellon that helped raise her and train her, _"The second orc party came for Aelion with a host of Easterlings. They have been defeated…at great cost."_

" _How many?"_

" _There are seventy-five of us left, thirty-two with serious injury. We cannot fend off another strike. And you? What happened, you look terrible."_

" _We were spotted by orc scouts early on, as you feared would happen. The orc camp emptied, catching us off guard, their reinforcements came quickly. We took a loss, but not as severe as your own, we outnumbered our foe greatly, but we did not expect the aid of the Easterlings as well."_

How she wanted to ask of her father, but she feared seeming weak, so she kept quiet, merely nodding her head at the news. They had lost so many kin in so few hours, the anguish was almost too much to bare. Her heart felt so heavy, her guilt adding to the weight. How much more could she take?

" _Your father is working to regroup our people, treat the wounded, and return to camp. I shall return to him and give him the grievous news."_ Veryan informed her, knowing she sought knowledge on his wellbeing, even if she would not ask.

" _We shall await your return with great anticipation."_ Elarinya respond, her heart a bit lighter knowing her father was alive.

Turning her mount, her party galloped back to their camp, hopefully the news that the others fared better would light hope back into her people's heart.

Hours she spent helping to treat and heal the injured, until the daylight faded behind the horizon and exhaustion finally claimed her body. She did not wake as Faelon carried her to her tent, nor did she stir as he covered her with the blanket on her bedding. Her dreams once again took her far away.

The waves crashed angrily against the rocky coast, their spray soaking the sheer cliff. Mist rose over the coast, veiling their anger from the world, except from the lone figure standing upon the edge, his long dark hair dancing in the wind. His song slowly drifted over the land filling her mind.

'When I'm alone

I dream on the horizon

and words fail;

yes, I know there is no light

in a land where the sun is absent,

if you are not with me, with me.

At the edge

show everyone my heart

which you set alight;

enclose within me

the light you

encountered on the journey.

Time to say goodbye

to countries I never

saw and shared with you,

now, yes, I shall experience them.

I'll go with you

on ships across seas

which, I know,

no, no, exist no longer.

It's time to say goodbye…

When you are far away

I dream on the horizon

And words fail,

and, Yes, I know

that you are with me;

you, my moon, are here with me,

my sun, you are here with me,

with me, with me, with me.

Time to say goodbye

To countries I never

Saw and shared with you,

now, yes, I shall experience them.

I'll go with you

On ships across seas

which, I know,

no, no, exist no longer,

with you I shall experience them again.

I'll go with you

On ships across seas

Which, I know,

No, no, exist no longer;

with you I shall experience them again.

I'll go with you,

I with you.'

…

The song at the end, all credits go to Andrea Bocelli- Time to Say Goodbye. I only modified a few words.


	3. War of Wrath

A/N: Please note that a lot of time has passed from the previous chapter, there is a lot I need to cover that spans way too many years to possibly do!

 **Chapter 3**

 **War of Wrath**

F.A. 587

Screams filled the air around her as smoke filled her mouth and nose, choking her. Her feet carried her swiftly from her chambers towards the stables.

" _Get to the gates!"_ She screeched at an elven family, cowering in their home.

" _You must leave!"_ She tried again as they crouched, still frozen in fear. Elarinya snatched the child and mother by the hand, jerking them with her, giving the father no choice but to follow, _"To stay here is to die!"_ They came upon a group of others fleeing the city and she left them to their care, continuing her way.

She stopped and gazed over the crumbling balcony. Aelion stretched out before her, stone towers billowing black smoke. Orcs, goblins, Easterlings, they swarmed her home—pillaging and killing all those who were in their path. The Sea of Helcar ran red.

How had it come to this? Darkness had come on swift wings and brought with it hoards of the enemy. For hundreds of years they had defended their home from the forces of Morgoth, defended and beaten. One hundred years they had had some peace, rebuilt their farms and villages in Cuiviénen, elflings had been born again. Then five nights hence, they came suddenly, black clouds blocking the moon and stars. For days, they laid siege and for days they had held the upper hand. By some new devilry, their stone walls were breached.

Elarinya had spent the past hours working to gather the elves that remained, forcing them to flee. She bit back a grimace as she recalled her last meeting with her father.

" _We must evacuate the city!"_ She pleaded with her father. They stood around the strategy table in his study, all eyes on the kind, feet shifting two and fro.

" _I will not surrender my city!"_ He snarled, slamming a gloved fist onto the table, scrolls and quills flying and falling to the floor.

" _The city is lost,"_ Elarinya snapped, _"A host of ten thousand at least, lay siege at our doors. We have no provision to withstand such a barricade, our people will starve. If they breach the walls, our people will have no hope of survival!"_

She heard the clout of his hand on her cheek before she felt the pain and the snap of her neck. Stumbling sideways, her hand instinctively moved to cup her face, her eyes flashed at her father. No one spoke.

Stalking to stand in front of her, Morwë stared down at her over his nose, _"I am the king here, not you. I know what is best for my people. Aelion shall not fall. Now get out of my sight, I do not wish to see you again."_

" _As you command, my king,"_ She sneered through barred teeth, bowing in mockery. The woman turn and walked out the door, not looking back. The fool, she thought, he will get us all killed.

Shuddering, she forced herself away from the thoughts, she turned her attention back to the present. She had not seen her father since that day, and though she was still angry, she feared for him and her friends. Out of nowhere, a dazzling light lit up the sky over the Sea of Helcar, and Elarinya had to lift her hand to shield her eyes.

The light expanded from the ground where it struck, speeding towards the city. It came upon them so fast, there was no time to prepare or run. The force hit her, flinging her to the ground, the resounding boom, only hit her ears seconds later, but she found herself gasping in pain. Slowly she crawled towards the balcony, realizing, almost too late, that it was gone and she faced a ten-story drop.

A rumbling resonated deep in the ground as the earth began quivering under her feet. Dust and stone began falling from the ceiling and pillars around her, pictures and tapestries fell from the walls. Looking back over the edge, she watched as towers began crumbling, ash rising in their midst. The strange light on the horizon drew ever closer.

A hand gripped her shoulder, _"Elarinya!"_ It was Veryan. _"We must leave, the War of Wrath has reached our doors, the host of the Valar come."_

She nodded dumbly, looking out over the land one last time, watching she the Sea she once loved to observe, to swim in, to boat, thrash against its shores, rising ever higher, beating the remaining walls of Aelion, sinking them into its depths. Mutely, she followed her friend.

They had not made it far when they ran head long into a group of orcs fleeing for their lives. Both groups were stunned for a moment, though it did not take long for Elarinya's instincts to kick in as she swiftly cut down the one closest to her, their shrieks filling the air. Once they were felled, the two continued on.

Beneath her feet the ground split, she screamed, falling into the darkness, her fingers barely catching onto a crevasse. _"Veryan!"_ her voice broke as she dangled above the abyss, the walls of her childhood home falling behind her.

His hand seemed to reach out from nowhere, wrenching her up by the wrist. She fell into his chest, panting as she looked at the destruction wrought, her eyes wide as saucers. No words were spoken, what words could even begin to explain the anguish?

Running again, it was Elarinya's turn to save her friend as a pillar fell above them, inches from landing on her tutor. With a surge of speed, she hit him hard in the back, sending him sprawling ahead on the floor as the column fell. She barely stopped in time as she skidded to a halt into it the stone cold under her hands. Climbing her way over, she sighed in relief seeing Veryan pushing to stand.

The floor became more and more treacherous under their feet, they hopped over cracks and jumped from one section to another as the capital fell around them. Debris rose into the air around them, clouding their vision as the coughed and fought their way through the haze.

Another crash before them, fanning away the dust, they saw their way was blocked. Multiple columns lay upon one another, blocking their way out. Veryan ran to the edge, looking down, and then back at his charge.

" _We must jump!"_ He called over the cacophony.

Not hesitating for a moment, she rushed to his side, taking his hand as he pulled them over the side. The air whistled around her, whipping her hair into her face, burning her eyes until she had no choice but the squeeze them shut. Her feet hit stone, buckling her knees, instinctively she tucked into a ball and rolled, stopping when she hit water, spluttering and choking. Helcar was washing away their home.

The gates, she could see them now, looming in the distance, her heart leaped in her throat. She could see people rushing to them, there was yet hope. Climbing again to her feet, she felt her body protest the movement, the fall jarring her badly. Quickly, she hastened towards the gates, knowing Veryan would do the same, she scanned the area for him, as he magically appeared by her side and she grinned at him, which he returned. They ran as hard as they could, not stopping until the shadow of the gates passed over them. Bending over, supporting herself on her knees, Elarinya took many deep breaths, her breath short and rasping.

Another groan sounded from the earth, and the ground under them shuddered more forcefully, the Sea was rising to meet them. A scream tore through the air, and she jerked to look back into the city. Not everyone had made it, a group of fifty or so were still struggling to the gates, as orcs descended upon them. The archway groaned above them. Time seemed to slow. She watched as the stone began to break, working its way to the top. The gate would fall. When it fell, those inside would perish. If not from the goblins, but from the Sea. Her eyes looked back to her people, watching as they realized their fate, she looked to Veryan, and she looked back at the arch.

" _Elarinya!"_

She heard him scream her name, saw from her periphery as he tried to grab her, then the crashing of the archway was all that filled her ears. She would not let her people be picked off by the forces of Morgoth. They may not make it out of the city, but she would be damned if they died by the hands of their enemy. Yelling a battle cry, she ran through the dust towards where they gathered, surrounded by orcs and goblins. Her sword sliced through them, cutting them down with ease. She moved without cognizant thought, until no other blades met her own. Spinning and looking around her she saw her people, alive—for now. Her heart broke knowing they would die here, but at least the water would make it quick. They force of it should be enough to kill them instantly.

Then her heart plummeted as orcs began appearing before them again in greater numbers, numbers she knew she had no hope of defeating. Still, she brandished her sword and stood before her people. Then from over the rising Sea, the Valar marched, the earth trembling under their steps. The armies of orcs perished like leaves in a fire before them in the light of the Valar. They watched in awe as their enemy was struck down. They waited for the waves to crash into them, but they never came.

Elarinya turned starring into a wall of water held back behind the queerest man she had ever seen. Instantly she knew she stood before Ulmo, Lord of the Seas. His skin shone and rippled like it was made of the sea itself, his armor like seaweed, and a crown of shells and corals rested on his head. Where his feet should have been, were the waters of Helcar he commanded. His eyes shown white like the angry sea foam, and she found it hard to look away. Finally, she could drop her gaze and fall to her knees before him.

"Rise child," A voice spoke above her. It was spoken in a language she did not recognize, yet she somehow understood. The voice was masculine and velvety smooth, it was not angry, yet neither was it happy. It was strange and melodious to hear. Slowly, she did as she was told. She saw feet armored in gold before her. Rising, she gawked at yet another of the Valar. He was covered head to toe in golden armor, etched with beautiful filigree designs, his helm covered his face, but his golden eyes shone brightly from within, the golden horns glittered from the sun beginning to gleam through the darkness. Beside him stood the largest steed she had laid eyes upon. The beast was shimmering, turning from white to silver depending on where the light and shadow hit his coat, his feet shod in gold to match his rider.

"I am Oromë, huntsman of the Valar, and my steed Nahar." He spoke in the same even voice, gesturing to the horse beside him.

" _I am Elarinya, daughter of Morwë."_ She replied in Avarin, not sure if they would understand, it was the only language she knew, but she could understand their strange language.

"Maiden of the Sea," He reached out an armored hand, the armor rolling back and disappearing as his fingers traced the line of her face, "Much bravery and courage you have shown." He dropped his hand and walked towards the ruins, "Come, we shall lead you and your people out."

They all did as he bade, their princess at the lead.

"The lands of Beleriand and Cuiviénen have been stained black with the evil of Melkor. No longer can they remain, tarnishing the world. You shall find refuge at the shores of the Rhûnic Sea in the land of Dorwinion."

Elarinya watched her people climb the broken pillars of Aelion, looking out over what had once been her home, the sea washing away the filth of their enemies, the land sinking before her eyes.

"Go little one, you no longer belong to this place. Much yet you must do." Oromë spoke cryptically, pushing her over the columns. She stood atop the buttresses as Ulmo let forth the sea, watching as the last remains of her home was engulfed by the angry waves, the sea foam striking her in the face and the wind whipped around her. The Valar disappeared in the light that brought them. Bodies of orcs, men, and elves floated away on the calming waters.

Another piece of her broke in that moment as the cries of despair reached her ears. Tearing her gaze away, she turned to face what was left of her people. Families huddled together, holding tightly to one another rejoicing to be together. Others ran through the population searching frantically for loved ones they would never find, and others still—her father among them—looked to the empty land before them, lost.

Walking numbly, she stood before her friends, they greeted each other with hugs and nods, but no words passed between them. They did not need to speak, their joined strength enough to renew them, and turning they look to the land of Rhûn, where they would start anew. Stepping forward, Elarinya walked with her friends, her voice rising in a soft song to meet the world ahead.

" _Home is behind, the world ahead_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadow, to the edge of night_

 _Until the stars are all alight_

 _Mist and shadow_

 _Cloud and shade_

 _All shall fade_

 _All shall fade."_

…

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is really my first time writing an action scene like this, so I hope I did it justice. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen!


	4. Scattered and Spilled Seeds

Chapter 4 – Scattered and Spilled Seeds

S.A. 31

Eyes scanned the horizon. Rows and row of tiered earth stretched across the horizon, vineyard beyond vineyard littered the landscape in hues of green and purple. Large trees and hedge rows separating the different fields. Early morning fog lingered upon the ground, rising from the mountains in the distance, traveling over the River Running. The green eyes watched the spray lifting from the waterfall in the Dorwinion mountains. A sigh escaped parted lips. Elves were beginning to stir, the vineyard worker's days started early. Scanning her vision to the right, the shores of the Sea of Rhûn came into view. White washed building lined the shores, rising steadily as they came close to the palace and her balcony on carefully constructed tiers. Boats rose and fell at the docks as the waves rolled to shore, the blue water sparking in the blinding sun. Each level separated by bountiful gardens with lush greenery and abundant flowers. The palace walls rose gently from the surrounding buildings, rising ever higher in a semi-circle of white stone. At its top stood two round towers connected by an outdoor terrace. It rose hundreds of feet in the air.

Thirty years it had taken the elves of Aelion to rebuild, for thirty years they had had peace. It was thirty years to the day their city fell to the sea, to vanish from the world forever, the War of Wrath had taken everything from them. Eyes closing, Elarinya rested her head on her hands which rested on the balcony. The singing of her dreams ringing softly in her ears.

 _walking with feet unmoving  
Breathing but my heartbeat has escaped  
Thoughts scattered as dandelion petals in wind  
Seeking an anchor  
Seeking a hold  
I feel you here but I cannot find you in the dustbowl that is my soul  
There is a film of tears that cover my eyes  
Dimming my vision, yet with clarity of polished glass, seeing the things that I desire not  
Already I am weary of trying to carry my heavy heart  
But to myself I must stay  
No one must see  
Nor feel the rain of unshed tears _

Shaking her head, she pushed the voice from her mind, the haunted words of the haunted voice frightening her. From where did the voice come from? Why did the songs affect her so? It arose in her a desire to seek the one who sang with such sorrow, to wash away the pain. She rubbed a hand down her face as she pushed away from the edge.

She met her handmaiden upon entering her suite, who quite quickly ushered her to the bath. She had hours of preparation ahead of her for the Remembrance festival, to celebrate all those who lost their lives in the destruction of their old city. As the daughter of the king, she opened the ceremony.

" _Come, come, we have much to do."_ The elleth scolded her, and she quietly followed, her mind drifting back to haunting voice.

Her dress was brought forth in three pieces. Stepping into the skirt, the dark burgundy velvet draped her legs to the floor as it settled on her hips. The material clinging to her body except where it split up the side, allowing free movement of her legs. Gold stars littered the velvet, shimmering in the sun, a band of thick golden cord wound the bottom hem. The top matched the bottom, its sleeves stopping just below her shoulders and the bottom falling at the top of her ribcage, leaving her torso revealed. A golden shawl came next. The end attached to her left shoulder, wrapping around her midriff and draped over her left arm, attaching to the gold bracelet there. Her right arm was adorned with many golden and red circlets, beautiful filigree chains dangling from them that jingled as she moved.

The customary warrior dreadlocks where left to hang freely around her face. Golden beads and thread entwined in their midst. The maid outlined her eyes in thick kohl, no other adornments where placed on her face, as was the custom.

It seemed liked hours passed before Elarinya heard the words that she was ready. Standing automatically, she made her way down the levels of the palace to the courtyard below, Evening was falling, she bright sun sitting low in the purple streaked sky. The inhabitants had already gathered, surrounding the glade at the center. She noticed none of this as she stepped into the ring. The flaming candles around them when dark, all noise stopped, and the musician picked up their tempo.

The music became her and her the music, her body moving to the rhythm. She danced alone in the sunset, casting magical tones. She weaved a mesmerizing tone, unbridled, as the dance poured from her heart, images of the fallen filling her vision. Reaching far far up into the sky, limbs in an elegant sway, in a pirouette, she danced for all those lost, calling them to remembrance. Her voice rang out clear and strong,

 _The ink is dry  
Words escape me  
So many thoughts  
Scattered as spilled seeds upon the wind  
A hope that some will plant themselves and grow  
A hope there will be awakening within the dullness  
Such senseless infuriating loss  
How is it I wonder that such evil lives  
Instead of dwelling there I choose to think on those who are good,  
Those who love and care for their brothers and sisters  
My heart is broken  
My mouth is silent  
Today I will simply remember  
Those beautiful lives that shine as beacons in a darkened world  
And hope that perhaps in even the tiniest of ways I might be a beacon too._

 _The scattered seeds have taken root._

Her dance finally slows as the sun sets beneath the mountains, as if drawn by invisible hands. The dance of Remembrance given this night, and relishing in the dream that has come to life, she collapsed on her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. They were tears for the lives lost, the families torn apart. They were tears for the self she lost, her innocence gone. They were tears for the hope of their future, the new dream they were creating. And they were tears for the voice on the sea that beckoned her always.

Awakening from her trancelike state Elarinya watched the candles and sconces burst forth, back to life, illuminating the faces around. A cheer went up through the crowd, a roar that shook the heavens. The musicians picking up a quick beat, bodies quickly flooded the glade, momentarily trapping her in the masses. Hips swayed and arms waved in the air.

Pushing through the throngs, Elarinya made her way to the marbled palace steps, taking her traditional seat beside her father. She sat straight and rigid in her chair, never looking at her father, and he never looking at her. Even since the day he raised his hand her to, their relationship had been strained and forced. Instead she took a goblet of wine and turned towards her mother. There was very little they had in common, her mother had not the desire her daughter did to fight, but with her estrangement from Morwë, she had made a point to spend more time with her when she was not training or on patrol. Surprisingly, Elarinya found she enjoyed the calming presence of her mother and the bond they formed.

" _Go,"_ her mother's voice rang in her ear, _"Enjoy the festival with your friends."_

She looked to the woman beside her and gave a small smile, downing her third goblet of wine, the strong alcohol causing her limbs to tingle. In no time at all she found Meldiriel, Ellethwen, and Faelon and joined their groups, for the first time in many years, letting herself be lost to the tempo of the music, her mind free from all thought except for the movement of her body.

…

A/N: so a bit shorter chapter than the others, but as I said, this will be more of a novella to another story I have in mind, so it will not be long. I used this chapter to start introducing some aspects of the Avarin culture I am creating, it will probably be very different from other elven groups, however, their basic principles will still be the same. I am taking inspiration from the ancient Norse/Vikings, and Indian/Arab influence for dress and hair, etc.

I still have my tumblr account, though I do not use it like I used to, I will be uploading pictures of my inspiration by Thursday night. Please take a peek, my username is Aralinn.

As always, please read and review! I love to hear from my readers! _  
_


	5. Devils and Dust

Chapter 5

 **Devils and Dust**

 _S.A 534_

The dust rose in the hot dry air. On the horizon, black specs of orcs began appearing. Elarinya turned back into her tent, letting the canvas swish behind her. Her tan breeches already on and her cream under tunic, she made to pull on the light but resilient chain mail. Very little could pierce the mail that cover her arms and torso, fitting her like a glove. Over top she pulled on her tunic of light tan, covering the mail so it would not rub against her outer armor, masking most of her sound. Reaching for her bracers, she fastened each to her wrist, tightening them to fit securely up to elbows. The chest piece she pulled expertly over her held, buckling it up the side. Only a small window of her neck visible from the top as it extended to cover the small of her back. On the spaulders sat the emblem of Dorwinion, the crescent moon, in remembrance of their origin in starlight. She strapped her sword to her hip, her bow on her back, and her twin blades alongside her quiver. With a sigh, she exited her tent once more. Standing in line she waited her turn for the paint.

She dipped her fingers in the cool liquid kohl, running a line from her forehead down her nose, lips, and chin, only stopping when her fingers touch the edge of her armor. The red, she drew three diagonal lines from her left brow to her hairline and from her right cheek across her face to her ear. With the mix of color left on her fingers she darkened her eyes and strode to the front lines where her warriors cheered, heaving weapons in the air, shouting their battle cries. Without a word, Elarinya pulled herself atop her mount.

The dark dapple grey mare prance under her. The tassels adorning her breast plate bouncing, the gold threads amongst the black glittering in the sun. From her bridle, black fabric stretched down her neck, covered with silver and gold crescent moons. The same trailed down her flanks from the back of the saddle.

The women and men behind her mounted their own steeds. Their princess' voice broke through the hoard of voice, silencing them all, _"We fight to defend our home, whatever the cost! We shall fight on the deserts, we shall fight in the vineyards and on the shores! We shall never surrender, a thousand battles and a thousand victories!"_ Their cries went up and they surge forward behind their leader.

They crashed into the enemy, scattering their lines. Shrills whinnies escaped the horses that fell, screams of elves and orcs alike filled the air in a horrid song of pain and death. Elarinya heard none of the cries as she met foe after foe, cutting each orc down as the came at her. Hot black blood squirted her in the face, its bitter taste filling her mouth with the flavor of death. The viscous liquid dripped from her armor. On and on she fought, ignoring the sting of a blade in her thigh, her blood mixing with that of the enemy. Then no other blade found her own, she staggered.

Around her she glimpsed her warriors gathering to her, and those of the other commanders finding their leaders. They were close to issuing their cry of victory, when a lone horn sounded over the dunes. A line of Easterlings emerging, their gold armor glinting in the sun, she swore under her breath _. "Reform the ranks!"_ She called as did Veryan, Faelon, and Daermaethor. Whistling, her mare came running, covered in black blood. Those whose steeds lived, mounted. Elarinya paused, bending down over the hewn body of an orc. Sticking her hand in his vile blood, she made a handprint across her face, she would give these puppets of Sauron something to fear.

The man circled her, taunting her. He made to lunge left, but she caught the tensing of right side. Feigning to right, she quickly spun on her heels, bringing her sword around, it caught in his left side as he swung to the right. The Easterling grunted and stumbled forward as her sword pulled free, spraying red blood across the tainted sand. It was a lethal blow, but his death would come slowly. His bowels perforated, his death would come from infection and shock in the coming hours, or she could show him mercy. Elarinya starred into his dark brown eyes, so dark they could be black. She watched the pain flash across them, the knowledge of his slow death to come. The sword in her hand hung limply at her side. The man's eyes furrowed taking in her hesitation, expecting mercy. Bending down, she looked from his face to his wound and back. She saw the faces of her dead comrades, the innocent dead of her people as Aelion fell to the War of Wrath. Gritting her teeth, she stood and strode away from her enemy, his howl of fury and fear filling her mind. She kept walking, never turning back. It was a desert of dust and devils.

She startled from the bed, panting and heaving, drenched in a cold sweat. The owl beside her hooting in annoyance at being disturbed. Cursing, she let her bare feet hit the cold stone floor, waking her completely from the nightmares that still worked to claim her mind. Every night since that last battle, she dreamt of the Easterling. She dreamed of his agonized face, the fear laced in his eyes, always waking to the sound of his screams as she left him to hours of torment. Bending over, she rubbed her hands across her face. When had she become so ruthless? When had she lost her mercy, her morals? She was no better than the orcs and Easterlings she killed on the battlefield. She should have been better.

Walking slowly, she stepped onto the balcony, the cool breeze caressing her face.

" _There is a storm brewing in my soul.  
Thunder explodes and lightning flashes.  
The rains come  
Drops followed by torrents  
my soul crying  
My heart weeping  
What is it I long for?  
The tears are a deluge  
I am drowning _

_What have I become?"_

Her voice quivered as the last words slipping off her tongue.

Ocean waves crashed upon rocky ocean cliffs. Gulls called overhead, adding to the music of the sea. Black hair whipped across an angular face filled with grief and misery, head tilted back against the onslaught of salty mist. His ears listened to the music created by his tormentor and his haven. Slowly another sound broke through. A voice sailed on the wind mixing with the gulls moaning call. A woman sang, her voice low and soft, hauntingly beautiful and desolate. Spinning he looked beyond the cliffs, down the rocky stretches of beach, and over the crashing waves. He was alone. He was alone, but the voice, it remained the words echoing in his mind, words so close to those that haunted his heart, mind, and soul. Whose voice sang to his soul? Whom could feel such torment as he? Closing his eyes Maglor let the song caress his bruised and batter soul, taking solace he was not alone.

A resolve took root in her heart as she rushed back into her room as the sun peaked over the distant hills, casting the first rays of light over the city. She grabbed her well-worn pack, stuffing it with only the essentials. Elarinya was not sure to where she traveled or for how long she would be gone, but she knew she could no longer stay here. To stay her was for her to lose what was left of her soul. Her days and nights had been spent with killing and war for longer than she could remember. Her soul was weary and breaking. To stay here would turn her into the monsters she fought to protect Dorwinion, after two thousand years, she could take no more of the war and death.

Soft rasps at her door caught her attention and she quickly hid the pack behind her bed. Gingerly she made her way to the door, opening it only a crack to see who visited at such an ungodly hour. Her mother's kind green eyes starred back at her, and she opened the door fully, allowing her entrance.

Still in her nightdress, Ennil looked fondly at her daughter, cupping her cheek gently, memorizing all the features to memory. _"Have you packed?"_

" _What?"_ Elarinya exclaimed, both in confusion and in denial.

" _I have grown to know you well over the millennia. I have seen the shadows grow in your soul daughter. I knew after the last battle you would leave."_ She smiled sadly stroking her thumb over the tanned and freckled skin of her face. _"You will not find healing here."_

" _There is a voice, I hear it in my dreams and in my waking hours, it has haunted me since I came of age. It haunts me but it draws me like a moth to flame. The voice sings of the same blackness I feel claiming my own soul. I see rocky cliffs battered by ocean tides and a figure on the edge, black hair billowing in the sea wind."_

Ennil dropped her hand from her cheek, tears brimming in her eyes. _"You must travel far my child, to the edge of our world. Travel up the River Running to the giant forest of Rhovanion, and over the Misty Mountains. From there travel northwest through the lands of Arnor. You shall come to Lake Evendim and their surrounding hills you must too cross and come to the base of the Blue Mountains and the River Lune. Here you must turn north and come to the shores of Forochel, here you shall find what you seek."_

" _How do you know this?"_ she asked in disbelief.

" _I have seen what I must, here is a map to guide you."_ She handed her a rolled piece of parchment _. "Quickly now, you must be off ere the break of day_." Leaning forward she placed a kiss on her daughter's head, handing her the sack hidden behind the bed.

Elarinya stumbled as she was shoved to the door _. "I love you,"_ she whispered as her door was shut in her face.

" _And I you, my child."_

As the door clicked shut she turned on her heels and raced to the stables, not able to bear the memories and the pain any longer.

Pulling the dappled mare from her stall, she quietly walked her out of the stables. Mounting the mare bareback and bridle less, she turned her to the road ahead. Hoof beats circled her, catching her off guard and horses blocked her path. She stared wide eyed and mouth agape at those gathered in front of her. Not only where Meldiriel and Ellethwen before her but Veryan her guardian as a child and tutor, and Faelon with Daermaethor close behind.

" _What are you doing?"_ She questioned, attempting to maneuver her horse around them unsuccessfully.

" _Coming with you of course,"_ Meldiriel answered with a smile.

" _But how did you know?"_

" _Your mother, she came to us in the night. She is wise our Queen."_ Ellethwen replied.

" _You cannot come with me, as much as I welcome the gesture, I do not plan to return."_ If her words bothered them, they showed no sign, it was if they had been waiting for this day for years, planning and preparing. Elarinya looked to the ellons, _"You especially, Veryan, Faelon, Daermaethor, you are the leaders of the army, you give hope to our people. They will need you, the King shall need you."_ She could not speak the word father anymore. She could not take others with her, they had roles here, family here, people needed them here more than she.

It was Veryan who spoke up, a sad yet knowing smile upon his face. He nudged his horse next to her own. _"My dear, dear_ Elarinya _I have watched you grow from a carefree elfling to a beautiful elleth. I have trained you to be a ruthless warrior. I have watched the shadow grow in your eyes from the day you took mercy on our dying soldiers."_ He cupped her face, much as her mother had only moments before. _"You have been as a daughter to me, you have a beautiful, gentle soul, I will not let this life destroy you."_

Tear welled in her eyes that she would not let fall. Veryan had been more of a father to her than her own in recent centuries, they had been through many trials together, she opened her mouth to speak, but Faelon interrupted her, _"So, to where are we going?"_ always up for an adventure.

" _To the north western most edge of Middle Earth, to the shores of Forochel,"_ she replied, waiting for their responses. It was one thing to travel from their home, but it was another to cross the entire continent, to journey an unknown distance through strange and mysterious realms. But, as before, no one batted an eye and Elarinya wandered just how much her mother had seen and told her comrades.

" _Well then,"_ Daermaethor stated smiling, _"We had best get moving."_

For the first time since their remembrance festival, she smiled a true genuine smile, feeling the love and friendship radiating from her friends. Without any more words, she kicked the mare forward, the others following behind her and rode out of the city, never looking back. Guilt rose in her belly as Dorwinion's best warriors galloped away, and she sent silent prayers to the Valar to watch over her home and her people. She did not see the lone figure of her father watching their departure from his balcony.

 **A/N:** As always a tumblr post will be added with the pictures I used for inspiration for this chapter by tomorrow. My tumblr account name is my writing name, Aralinn. And, as always, please review let me know your thoughts and ideas!


	6. Through Forest Deep

**Chapter 6**

 **Through Forest Great and Mountains Cold**

 **S.A. 534**

They sat around a crackling fire, watching the embers drift waywardly into the darkening night sky. They had traveled far the past few days, taking few breaks. Finally, they had decided to break as the River Running turned to the west cutting into the forest bordering their flank. The travelers had been surprised to trek upon a group men camping along the forest. Elarinya and the others had stopped their mounts a good distance away, observing. The group was loud and boisterous, they clearly did not fear coming upon harm. Their fire was roaring and the smell of roasting meat drifting to their nostrils, their bellies rumbling in response.

" _They do not seem malicious."_ Veryan stated, watching the interactions.

" _We cannot make camp near them without drawing their attention."_ Ellethwen replied, truth to her statement.

" _We shall ride down to meet them."_ Elarinya decided, not seeing another choice that would not take them away from their journey.

The initial encounter had been tense, the men jumping up scrambling for weapons as the riders approached, clearly not intending to happen on other travelers.

"Who goes there? State your purpose!" The man in front called forth. She took in his appearance. He seemed to be middle aged, large boned and well-muscled, standing close to six feet tall. His shaggy hair hung in dark waves past his shoulders, not having been washed recently. His clothes were well worn and traveled, his eyes wary of the newcomers.

Elarinya held up her hands in a gesture of peace, though the men did not lower their weapons. She spoke in broken common tongue, "Hail from Dorwinion. We are elves, no wish of fight."

Weapons still drawn the leader spoke again, "You come far from home, we have not had dealings with the elves since before evil befell the world."

"Travel far west. Looking for food and rest. Ride hard many days till now." She cringed at her own poor knowledge of the language. It was true what the man had said, many long years had passed since the races of men and elves mingled. The ravages of war splitting them.

Finally, their weapons lowered and they were offered a small smile. "Come, we have killed two large deer, more than plenty to share, you may share our camp this night."

"Many thanks," Faelon replied, placing a hand over his heart and giving a bow. They dismounted their horses and followed the men to the fire they now found themselves seated around.

The meat was deliciously tender, the smoky flavor of the fire hiding any linger wild taste there may have been. They had all eaten their fill and more, ale flowing freely. The drink was harsh to the elves, burning their throats and making them cough at first, much to the enjoyment of the Northman. It took a few large swigs to become accustomed to its taste. They had brought their wine with them, but chose to leave it packed, deciding it better to leave as a parting gift.

Imlach, that was the leader of the group, came and sat down by the elves, curiosity burning bright in his brown eyes. "So," he began, turning his gaze to the fire, "What brings a group of elves from the safety of their halls?" He was not lost of the glances they passed on another before landing on the female in the middle. Her dark hair was done in a fashion very strange to him. While it was clearly very long, it was styled in odd braids and cords that were intricately pulled away from her face. Beads and feather strategically placed throughout. Her angular face was beautiful but even his human eyes could see the shadows lingering there. This woman was their leader.

"I Elarinya daughter of Morwë, King of Dorwinion. Much war against evil of Morgoth and Sauron. Much grief. Seek peace and travel. Go west to shores of Forochel." She was not sure she should give away such information, she knew so little of the outside world, only having ever concerned herself with the land of her people, having little time for things other than war. However, they could not afford to make this journey without help and guidance.

"That is a far journey indeed. The mountain paths will be treacherous."

"Treacherous?"

"Aye. The dark lord may be gone, but Sauron lingers, this we all know" everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Orcs and trolls have fled to the Misty Mountains west of the Great Greenwood Forest at our feet. They have hidden deep in their crevasses and wolves prowl their heights. We have lost many good men from ambushes on our travels near the mountains."

"Thank you for warning." Veryan replied, grateful for the knowledge and warning.

Imlach nodded his head in response. "I see such talk burdens you, we shall not speak of such again. Tonight is for celebration! Tonight, we celebrate the reunion of our races in good faith!" Raising his glass, he held it in the air a split second before turning the mug up and draining it dry.

The elves eyed one another, then followed suit, each choking as the liquid went down. They all laughed, enjoying themselves more than they had in many years. The rest of the night was spent with men and elves enjoying one another's company, sharing customs and language, and stories of their youths. It was well into the night before they all fell asleep, soft snores echoing in the night.

Elarinyaawoke with the chirping of birds as the sun peaked over the horizon. She shielded her eyes from the blinding rays, wishing she had not partaken in the stout drink the previous night, but smiled in remembrance of their new friends. When they had started out she was not sure what they would expect along the way, and though the man's warning of the lingering dangers, her heart felt lighter. Elarinya could not help but think of the other people and races they may meet along the way, her mind eager to learn about the world she knew so little of.

Imlach approached as the elves packed their mounts, "I am saddened to see you off, but I am gladdened by the friendships gained."

Veryan smiled, "Aye, we too heartened, friends much needed in these times."

"Yes," the man nodded, "I wish to send two of my men with you, show you safe passage through the forest and to the foot of the mountain pass."

"Greatly appreciate, we do, but not needed." Elarinya replied, a small smile on her lips.

"They have volunteered, neither have families to return to, look to it as another toke of friendship. The forest holds its own mysteries. Some who venture in, do not return out, and to go around takes many days and closer to danger."

The elves regarded each other, speaking quietly in Avarin. In the end, they agreed to be led by the men, trusting them in safe passage and in friendship. "We shall accept." The princess spoke, pulling out a bottle of their finest wine. "We have not much to offer," she spoke, "This our finest wine. Take, please, gift to you."

Imlach smiled, reaching to take the offered gift. "Many thanks. Should you happen upon other men, aske for Belemir. He is a cousin of mine, descendant of Malach and of the house of Hador. Show them this," he handed her an old worn clay coin, "It is a token of friendship, and you shall be welcome among them."

"Many thanks." Elarinya wrapped her fingers around the coin, tucking it safely into a pouch at her side. As she pulled herself into the saddle, the others followed suit and they quickly galloped off after the men. The owl hooted above them, taking off from the tree branch to follow his mistress.


	7. A Matter of Blood

A Matter of Blood

The Edain had gotten them through the forest without incident. The warnings of Imlach had not been in vain. The forest was old, anger from the wars echoed around them, though they were left in peace, the air was thick and the trees groaned their protest. Small creeks and streams wound their way from the Forest River, drawing you in, their cool spray inviting one for a drink. However, that one little sip would be enough to render one drunk, a few more after that and one is left unconscious for hours, usually with no memory of what happened, as so the cycle would start again.

Imlach and his people had to quickly discover the secrets of the forest as they lived along its borders and traveled its paths. She was sure they would have all been out like a light had they chosen to travel this trek alone.

The mountain pass had been a much more difficult time of travel. Imlach's guides could take them no farther than its base a few miles south of where they exited the forest. The higher they climbed, the weather deteriorated. The cold bit them to the bone. They quickly realized how unprepared they were. Desert nights got cold, but they did not have the frigid winds and side blown snow, and there clothing was nowhere near up to par. Fires would not stay lit, caves were out of the question, too many animals made homes in caves.

As luck would have it, their fortune changed when a small pack of wolves descended upon them one night. They had tried their best to make camp against a small jagged overhang that offered a small amount of shelter, huddled tightly together for body warmth. The wolves came on them silently, but not quite enough. A thousand years listening and hunting minions of Melkor, few things got past the Avari. They made quick work of the beast, saying a prayer to the Valar thanking them for the meat, and for the warmth their pelts provided and remorse over their death. They did not take joy in killing living creatures, but hey valued their survival more.

It was on the fourth day when they came. The orcs traveled from the north, a large group, fifty at least, and they blocked their path. They had two options, they could attempt to go around the pack, risking being seen and having to engage. In any other case, they could have easily taken them on, but the mountain posed new challenges, ones they dared not risk. So, they crept south as quickly and quietly as they could, while hoping the creatures did not venture higher up and see their tracks. It was a risk they had to take, and luckily for them it worked. There was only one downfall.

" _So where in the hell are we?"_ Faelon asked, holding out the map as they sat around their camp at the base of the Misty Mountains.

" _I believe we must be somewhere around here,"_ Meldiriel stated, point to a location on the parchment.

" _So, the question that remains is which is the best path to take us to Lake Evendim. We could travel back north along the mountains and find the Great East Road; however, we risk running into the orcs should the leave the mountains."_ Faelon replied, looking up to the others.

Veryan spoke up next, " _Though it is not the path given to us, I suggest we travel south along the Loudwater. It looks to run into a road here,"_ He slide his finger along the path.

" _I agree,"_ Elarinya spoke, " _I do not wish to fight the orcs unless we have no other option. When we get to the road, we travel it north until here,"_ She showed, " _This bridge seems to cross over a stream from the lake itself. If we veer off there, we can have a straight shot._

They all nodded, everyone understanding her need to avoid fighting. It may take longer, but it may be there safest option.

" _Elladyr,"_ she called to her faithful owl. The beautiful brown bird landed lightly on her outstretched arm. " _I need you fly ahead, my friend, scout our way."_ The owl cocked its head looking at her before giving a soft hoot and taking flight. The animal knew which path to take from its bond with Elarinya Since the day she saved her, they had been connected, the owl never aging and each being able to share in the other's sight.

The group did not wait for the owl to return, the trip could take her days, days they did not wish to waste. The threat of nearby orcs weighing heavily on their minds. Besides all their leader had to do was tap into the owl's eyes and they would see what lay ahead.

This was how they found themselves not two days down the river preparing to meet another group of travelers on the road. She could not gather much from Elladyr from the height they flew but it was clearly a large party, traveling slowly with much luggage. But friend or foe was unknown. Slowing their pace, they kept their position, wanting to seem relaxed and unthreatening. However, they had their multiple weapons within easy reach should things not go as planned.

Elarinya kept her vision linked with Elladyr as she spoke, _"They have a scout, he knows we come, he rides back to the group."_ She paused for a moment watching the exchange. The scout spoke hurriedly to those in front, two fair haired people rode up from the middle, having the others stop. " _A group of ten rides to meet us."_

She pulled herself from Elladyr's vision, shaking her head as she adjusted back to her own. She looked at her group, all giving the other a nod. If needed, they would and could defeat the riding party.

They arrived in a cloud of dust. Fortunately, Elarinya and her friends had many years of practicing schooling their features, because the last people they expected to meet upon the road was a host of elves, but that is exactly who stopped before them. The majority of the group had long silver blonde hair. Each were obviously tall and well built, their skin a porcelain ivory. What drew her attention, however, was the lady in the middle. Her hair seemed to be rimmed in starlight, her face beautiful beyond measure, but that was not what drew Elarinya's attention, it was the aura of power and knowledge that radiated from her. No matter who spoke to them, she was who held the power, and the man beside, her mate she guessed. Watching their faces, she saw first their shock and confusion, then their wariness. It was clear they did not know what to make of their party.

"What purpose to do you have ridding in these lands?" The ellon in the front ask, as he urged his horse a step ahead of the others. His brows creased and he drew his shoulders up, attempting to put on a show of intimidation.

He spoke in a Language they did not understand; however, they knew it was some form of elvish, but it was not their native Avarin.

"Speak common tongue?" Veryan asked, also moving his steed forward, "Not understand your language."

The elf before them cocked an eyebrow, as he held back a smirk. "From where do you hail?" He asked, a clear haughtiness to his voice they did not detect when speaking to the woodsman.

"Dorwinion." Veryan answered, not looking to Elarinya for her input, though she did not mind, she did not like having to play her part as a princess.

His answer brought a murmur through the fair-haired elves before them, "Dorwinion?" He questioned.

"Yes. Have traveled far. Dorwinion along the Sea of Rhûn.

"You are Avarin—dark elves," he spat, disdain dripping from his words, Elarinya and the others narrowed their brows. The party seemed to hold some grudge against them, though they had never met, she was sure. What had her people done that caused such hate?

Veryan, ever the diplomat, attempted to lighten the atmosphere, trying to create some peace between the group, "Have only met one other group, group of man, is nice to see our kind." He could see the sneer forming along the fair elf's features. It was as if the ellon was snarling at them. He had heard rumors of other elf tribes of Middle Earth, but being so isolated, their knowledge was limited. Could these elves be in league with Sauron? Veryan was not used to such open hostility from the races they dealt with, unless they were enemies.

"We are not your kind Avarin…we are not barbarians and heathens. We are Noldor." The elf before the seethed.

" _Should that mean something to us?_ Noldor?" Ellethwen asked under her breath, causing many of the others to stifle smirks, only Elarinya and Veryan kept straight faces.

"If a matter of blood," Elarinya spoke up, "I fear we bleed the same, Noldor." Her words laced with much venom as she eyed the elf before her, unimpressed. The ellon snarled, starting to urge his horse forward when the elleth of their group spoke.

"Arandur, enough." The silver haired she-elf spoke in Sindarin, though they all knew she called him back to his place as his eyes flashed in anger, but he held his tongue and halted his steed.

" _What do you wish us to do?"_ Veryan asked, not looking to his princess, but rather kept his eye on Arandur, his knuckles white gripping his sword.

" _Travel around them, leave the road to them, we need it not."_

"We apologize for our inconvenience; the road is yours." Veryan stated, sweeping his arm out as he sidestepped his steed off the road, the others following suit without questions, though they now too, eyed the new elves with contempt.

It was the powerful elleth who spoke up, forcing Arandur back, her eyes boring into Elarinya's, "We shall make camp soon, I offer our fire for you to join. There should be no hostility between us."

"We know little of your ways, but we know when not wanted. Continue we will, find friends with Belemir of Edain." Elarinya dismissed the offer with a nod of her head. Ignoring the snide comments of Arandur that made many of the others snicker. Her friends also talking in whispers behind her in Avarin.

"Very well," she stated, also with a nod of her head.

As they turned their horses away she sent out a call to Elladyr, whom she knew was traveling back to her. Lingering behind she cocked her head in thought, eying the tall elleth leading the other party. Finally, she made up her mind, "Take care to north, travel to large party of orc." As Elladyr landed on her arm, she turned the stallion away and cantered off through the hills.


	8. Faces of the Past

**A/N:** I realized that Eärwen is a name already in use in Tolkien works. I knew it seemed familiar, So I will be going back and altering the chapters to update Eärwen's name—it will now be Elarinya—Morning Star

Chapter 8

Faces of the Past

They had not traveled far when distant screams filled the air, the travelers jerked their mounts to a halt. Eyeing one another, their mounts jigged underneath them. Daermaethor, Faelon, and the others worked to turn their mounts back to their path, struggling to do so, the horses so used to running towards the sounds of battle. Only Elarinya and Veryan sat still on their horses, silent.

" _Come, we are losing the sunlight."_ Ellethwen said, _"Leave the mighty Noldor, to their fate."_

" _You gave them warning, they did not heed and so filled their doom."_ Meldiriel stated, eyes hard from anger.

" _We did not leave our home to find battles, we left in order to leave this behind."_ Faelon pleaded, noticing the turmoil in his leader's eyes.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, knowing already what her choice must be. _"I am sorry, I cannot turn. They have innocents with them, those incapable of protecting themselves. Were it any other way, I would leave them. However, I cannot allow innocent people to die when I can help them. I will not force any of you to follow me."_

She said nothing else as she kicked Calanon into a gallop, her mind entering into his own, showing him their urgency. His hooves flew over the ground, a match for the wind itself. Her companions cursed behind her, all urging their steeds after her. They may not like her decision, but they would never forsake her.

The battle still waged on as they crested the hill. Orcs lay scattered on the ground, some dead, some injured and dying a slow agonizing death, elves were strewn between them. At some point the orcs had gathered with another band, their size increased tenfold. Elarinya cursed. Those unable to wield a weapon had taken up whatever object they could find to offer protection as they huddled around the wagons. Quickly her eyes spotted their leader, bow in hand with the women, a fierce expression on her face. The ellon she assumed was her mate, was with the remaining warriors, whom were tiring after hours of battle.

Without words, they cantered down the hill swords drawn. Startled orcs and elves paused in battle briefly enough to stare dumbfounded as a voice drifted through the trees. _"Faelon! Assists the soldiers, Veryan with me! Protect the lady, show no mercy!"_

No one questioned her orders, they silently nodded their consent and crashed into their enemies. Elarinya and Veryan rode straight for the wagons were the orcs had begun gathering, eyeing easy prey. Elleth and ellon alike screamed in fear as the creatures sneered and snatched at them, a few souls already in the filthy animal's clutches.

Leaping from the stallion's back she quickly took the head of the orc holding a terrified elleth, warm, thick blood splattered across her face, leaving a familiar metallic taste on her lips. She pushed the woman behind her and placed herself in front of the lady with the starlight hair. Shutting her mind to all else, she let the sounds of war fill her mind, she let everything go, focusing only on the enemy before her, nothing else mattered. Foe after foe she felled, her body acting on memory the dance of battle. Her blades were raised, awaiting to kill the next orc dumb enough to cross blades with her, instead a soft hand gripped her shoulder. Elarinya jerked, ready to strike it down, stopping only as she looked into Veryan's eyes, his concern evident. She was a instrument of death, and it sickened her what she had become. Vomit rose in her throat, but she forced it down, moving to clean her blades before returning them to their sheaths.

" _Do we burn the corpses?"_ Meldiriel asked, walking to stand with them, cleaning her blades.

Without hesitation she replied, _"No, we have done our part, now we leave."_ She did not turn to address the other group, she merely started making her way to their horses who had gathered at the edge of the battlefield as trained. Grabbing a handful of main she made to pull herself on his back when a voice stopped her.

"Wait!" The masculine voice called out, one she did not recognize. Elarinya turned her head to face the silver haired ellon. It was the male bonded to the powerful elleth whom she saw standing behind him, once again regarding her closely. Her eyes were drawn to the woman, even as the man addressed her. The more she studied her old memories tugged at the back of her mind, memories long since forgotten. Finally, she dragged her eyes back to the elf speaking to her.

"I am Celeborn, this is my wife, Galadriel." He motioned her to stand by his side and she stepped forward. "I owe you many thanks for the lives of our people."

Elarinya nodded and mounted her horse, saying nothing. Turning the horses, they started the climb up the hill, when the sound of approaching horses stopped them. It was unusual the elves of Dorwinion were caught unaware, but the battle occupied their minds and they were absorbed in their work.

The riders crested the hill, armor glistening in the sun. The leader, a tall and imposing figure moved forward, the others following a few steps behind. He stopped before Celeborn and Galadriel, removing his golden helm, dark hair spilling forward, pale skin and strong features, more memories tugged at her mind as she studied this new elf lord.

"Galadriel! Celeborn! Cousins, it is good to see you well! Our scouts reported orcs in the area, I am sorry to see we were too late. This is a grievous day indeed."

"We have lost many lives," Galadriel stated, the grief evident on her face, "We were lucky fellow travelers came to our aid."

At this the dark haired ellon turned towards them as if seeing them for the first time. His eyes widened in surprise taking in the strange and exotic elves before him. Skin darkened from long days in desert sun. Eyes darkened with kohl and hair pulled back in strange braids and adorned with feathers and beads.

It was hard to retain her mask as the lord turned to face them, trained as she was, the face before her came close to making her falter. Veryan too, she noted had reacted subtly to the face. Her slip was that she voiced her thoughts rather than keep them to herself, "I know your face." Though the details of his face differed, the lines, shape, the dark hair. "You are kin of Finwë."


	9. Deep Cracks and Crevices

Chapter 9

"What blasphemy do you dare speak to know of our once great High King?" Arandur spat, as many of the others nodded their head in agreement, eyes contracted in hatred.

Elarinya had lost her patience. Though their leaders showed appropriate thanks and manners, their people did not. She did not risk her life or her friends to continue to be treated with such malice and ignorance. She whipped her mount around, eyes narrowed dangerously, the wind picked up around her as the anger built, the air around the others stilled and grew ominous, while her group was unfazed, though gazing at her nervously, the other involuntarily stepped back.

"You speak much on what you do not know. From where do all elves come if not from the shores of Cuiviénen? Where do you think your beloved Finwë was born, one of the first awakened, if not from the shores of my people?"

As her voice faded from the air, the wind around her dissipated, light filtered through the trees once more. Galadriel and Celeborn looked to each other, to her cousin Celebrimbor, and to the elleth in front of them. She had felt the strange elf to be powerful, all of the strangers where, but she had not contemplated just how much so. There was a light around her that was not around the others. She was old, older than any of her and any of her people. It was Celeborn who spoke first.

"Arandur, another word, and you risk banishment from my rule. Had they chosen to ignore our peril, you too could be laying among our dead. Hold your tongue and help our soldier collect our fallen." He reprimanded, words harsh and spoken with a finality that the strong willed Noldor soldier simply bowed his head and obeyed without a sound. "I offer my apologies, though they do not account for the grievances done. We remain in your debt."

"Our people," Galadriel began, "longed lived and wise me may be, have our faults and pride is among them. Prejudices die hard and change does not always come easy."

The kin of Finwë stepped forward, "There is much I would like to discuss. Under normal circumstances, I would invite you to share our camp and offer the hospitality of my people, but I would not wish to subject you to more rash judgement." Elarinya nodded her agreement at his statement. Oh, the things she wished to ask him, her curiosity piqued, but she also knew that further involvement with them would delay her mission and place undue strain on her friends. "I ask that you let us tend to our fallen, then we convene a short time to speak openly with one another, by the copse there." He pointed to the small grouping of trees up the hill he had descended.

"Agreed." She replied, turning her stallion around and riding off to let them see to their dead. Riding until she found a stream, Elarinya stopped and dismounted. While part of her did not want to care of the opinion of others, she wanted to meet the kin of her friend cleaned and dressed to represent her people. She left Elladyr at the battle site to see when their task was done and to meet these leaders promptly.

Only a few hours passed when she saw the Noldor elves start making their way to the copse of tress. They had been quicker than she thought, but it had been more than enough time to clean and put on the finest dress they brought on their trip. Pulling herself from the owl's vision, she stood and made her way to Calanon. Without a word, the others followed suit.

She rode the stallion at a trot, the others in a line behind her as they approached to group of small tress. Galadriel, Celeborn, the kin of Finwë and a few others were just gathering. Elladyr flew from her perch and took her spot on Elarinya's arm. As they arrived, they dismounted and she bade the owl to stay upon her steed, she hooted in protest.

The kin of Finwë stepped forward, bowing slightly, right hand over his heart. She nodded in acknowledgement. "I am Celebrimbor, great grandson to the High King Finwë."

"I am Elarinya, daughter of Morwë, King of Dorwinion and elves that remain from Cuiviénen." She hid a smile at their widened eyes.

"You are one of the firstborn?" He asked.

"No, honor goes to Veryan," She gestured to her longtime friend, "I am …" she struggled for the correct words in common tongue, "First child born to firstborn."

"How come you to know my great grandfather?"

"I knew all ambassadors. Elwë Teleri, like me. Lived in same community. Ingwë of Vanyar, and Finwë…of Noldor. Only sixty years older. Grew up with them, always at meetings and gatherings. Closest to Finwë. All left for Valinor when I was three hundred or so." She smirked at the expressions they wore when she mentioned the groups of elves. "Yes, the Noldor existed back them, they have since first awoken. Most have taken after their leader in pride and arrogance. The groups foe those that remained after the sundering were mostly forgotten as we joined together." The leaders took her jab in silence, knowing it was justified.

"That is amazing. The skills and knowledge you must possess! The show of prowess in battle. Much we could learn from you. The make of your weapons and gear are exquisite." Celebrimbor exclaimed, excitement filling him at the thought of what he could make with their knowledge.

"We will share what we can, but we will not stay and delay our journey longer than this meeting." She replied, her heart heavy with the recent battle and weary for the peace she dreamed of by the rocky sea. He seemed crestfallen, but nodded in understanding. "What fate has befallen the Kings of elves? I sense grief and sorrow at the recall of their names."

"Your senses do not deceive you." Galadriel spoke up. "Ingwë has remained in Valinor since the sundering, though faced his own griefs in the blessed realm. Elwë, never made it the shores of the Valar, he remained in Beleriand with his wife the Maia Melian in the kingdom of Doriath, becoming known as Thingol. He perished in the War of Wrath. Finwë to, has sense passed after seeing the light of the trees of Valinor and resided in the Halls of Mandos where he has chosen to stay for the release of his first wife's fëa may be released."

"Grievous is this news, my heart is saddened deeply." She knew there was much more to Finwë's story they were not sharing. Her mind and souls were swarmed by dark clouds and pain at the thought of his life.

Galadriel continued to regard the Avarin princess before her, thinking over her words carefully before she spoke again. "There is power in you, ancient blood runs in your veins, but there is a light about you your friends do not have."

Elarinya observed her carefully. She was perceptive and strong to, she just was not sure how much so. "I could say the same of you, your aura pales those of the ones you surround." She was not sure what answers the Lady Galadriel was seeking.

"You have not seen the light of the trees, yet you hold the light of one who has. You have met the Valar." It was a statement, not a question, yet Elarinya answered none the less.

"Twice, as they swept through Cuiviénen, flooding the land as they did Beleriand, washing away the filth of Morgoth and when they came to summon those who wished to Valinor." She ignored the pointed stares of her companions, it was one story she had never told them, it was one she had kept for herself, until now. Those gathered with their leaders looked at her with new interest in their eyes, intrigued that one such as herself had be graced by the presence of the Valar. "I fear the hour grows late, I wish to find a safe place to camp for the eve, we must take our leave."

"It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance," Celebrimbor bowed again, "If ever you find yourself in Hollin again, Nargothrond will always be open to you."

"Many thanks."

"Again, I thank you for the kindness you've shown my people and the lives you have saved. We wish you well on your journey." Celeborn replied for both he and Galadriel as they both also bowed to the group before them.

"If next we meet, I hope it be under better circumstances." Elarinya stated, mounting the horse now beside her. Without looking back, she rode off into the distance with her companions.

Staring at the raging ocean that only she could see, she felt the salty spray splash upon her face, washing away the tears that fell. Only her voice filled the air tonight.

" _Compelled by the pull of the song she followed her heart_ _  
_ _Began her journey_ _  
_ _No promises_ _  
_ _No guarantees_ _  
_ _No certainties._ _  
_ _many times, she fell_ _  
_ _Deep cracks and crevices to engulf her_ _  
_ _Her resolve held strong_ _  
_ _Perhaps tossed and bruised_ _  
_ _But never broken._ _  
_ _She emerged_ _  
_ _Shedding her cocoon_ _  
_ _More defined in ways she'd never imagined."_


	10. Music of the Night

Chapter 10

Music of the Night

They made camp on the northern shore of Lake Evendim, working in silence. Little had been said since they left the group of Noldor a fortnight past. Her companions still holding a grudge over the secret revealed to the Noldor leaders that they themselves had not known. The face they were all tired and weary of travel did not help to improve their moods. Elarinya let them brood.

She sat on a tall hill that stretched out from the surrounding mountains to look at the tranquil lake before it. It brought a sense of peace to her troubled mind, the sound of the soft waves breaking against the sandy shore, the reflection of the stars twinkling on its rippling surface. The breeze was cool, causing her to shiver as she pulled the cloak around her tighter as she shut her eyes, lightening to the music of the night. It soothed her weary soul.

The scenery around her changed; gone were the soft ripples on the shores, instead they were replaced by the crashing of waves upon rock. Icey salt spray pelted her face as she gasped in shock, eyes flinging open wide. Elarinya worked to take in her surroundings, taking in the angry sea, the sharp rocks digging into her skin where she sat. Shakily she to her feet, working to steady herself against the wind. If she did not know better, she would say it was alive, fighting her, pushing her forwards to a fate she was not sure she was ready for.

Carried on the wind, music filled her ears, causing her to turn abruptly, back to the wind. He was there, far down the rocky shore, sitting on the rocks, harp in hand. Without thinking, she moved forward, letting the gale steer her. She watched his fingers move deftly across the strings, the sound hauntingly desolate, drawing her closer. Black hair, wavy from the salt dried in its length, whipped around his lonesome figure, obscuring his face from her view. The melody filtered into her soul, as if speaking directly to her, words unbidden spilled from her lips, her voice raising in song to match his descant.

" _Through fearsome paths I walked  
Within all-encompassing darkness…" _His notes faltered, could he hear her? Was it possible? She was not sure, as she continued on,

" _Yesterday's light is dimmed and tomorrow's nowhere in sight  
Blindly I followed the beacon _

_The beacon that is my tremulous heart  
Onward into the depths of what lay ahead  
Daring to be swallowed in its emptiness  
fortitude taunting it at every turn _

_I breathed in their whispered silence  
Black crashing waves were set ablaze with his vision  
Flinging out golden tongues of flame as his fingers danced upon strings  
My dance of passion begun within the arms of darkness."_

She found herself upon him, her song fading upon the frigid air. His fingers paused as the words dissipated, his tune changing as he began again. Her feet moved unbidden, bringing her to his side, his pale features brought out by the stark contrast of his hair. Strong handsome features adorned his face, making her catch her breath. This was the man from her dreams, the ellon who had haunted her waking memories for years on end. Slowly she raised her hand, tracing the outline of his strong jaw, cupping his cheek. Elarinya gasped at the contact, lightening shooting through her body as silence engulfed her and steel grey eyes, matching the raging sea bore into her own.

…

His fingers plucked the strings without conscious thought. His soul composed the music, the haunting tune matching the sorrow in his heart. The waves adding to the melody the anger he felt of himself and his family. The desolate landscape his self-proclaimed exile. His lonely sole ached for more.

Maglor felt his world shake, but kept his focus on the music, attempting to free himself from the plaguing guilt that consumed him. Slowly, softly, a new sound began floating to his ears. A voice drifted in the wind. His fingers faltered ever so slightly on the harp. He knew that voice, the one that brought light to his dark world and hope to his heart. He wondered why the Valar tormented him so. Knowing he was past the hope of gracing the shores of Valinor, faced with a life stuck in Mandos' halls, why show him one more thing he could not have—love, happiness, family.

The soft feminine voice grew closer, enveloping him in warmth and light. Golden flames danced around him, his fingers matching the voice incasing him. What kind of spell had he been placed under? The aura around him shifted, he felt the hair ever so slightly move from across his face. Then it was like a lightning strike, his body was on fire as he felt the lightest trace of fingers brush his cheek. They were not soft and fragile, not the delicate hand that cupped his cheek was rough and calloused, hands that had seen their fair share of work. His music stopped. The howling wind and roaring waves created music around them, he jerked his gaze up.

What he saw, he was not sure, she was there and yet she was not. He saw a blurry outline of a figure. Slender, definitely female, while pigments of color dotted through and then disappeared. Dark hair disguising her face. The only thing Maglor saw with clarity were the starling green eyes that bore into his own. Then, like the snap of his fingers, the image was gone. She was gone. Many long moments passed before Maglor came to himself again, his fingers strumming a different tune, one his deep timbre vice joined with

" _Underneath the sky of deepest gray  
My phantom maiden came to me  
Long lost  
Hidden amongst winter's frost  
Many times I searched  
through the icy glass of my heart  
Finally to see a flicker there at the edge of the cliff  
Something or someone there cloaked and hidden through pale ocean mist  
Just at the periphery of winter's end  
Caught for seconds - or was it an eternity - that I saw her there  
frozen in icy beams of moonlight  
My heart beating wildly  
Wondering if hers beat rhythmically with mine.  
For a moment all was still.  
Then suddenly she was here  
Here by my side  
A fragment of a second before you vanished  
Gone  
Disappeared into nothingness  
Only the silver tundra of the moon's glow lay cold against my heart"_

…

Elarinya shot up from her spot on the hill, heart beating frantically in her chest. Placing her hand roughly over her heart, she willed herself to breathe. He had heard her, felt her touch…he had seen her. Those sorrow filled eyes of steel would be burned into her memory for many nights to come.


	11. A Shore at the End of the World

Chapter 11

To a Shore at the Edge of the World

Elarinya pushed Calanon hard across the cold hard ground. The ground became rugged the farther north they traveled from the lake. Mountains loomed in the distance, losing the blue haze that surrounded them for days. Tall evergreens grew in tight clusters, thinning as they neared the sea. Dense shrubs littered the earth. With each stride, she felt the pull become stronger. It was as if there was a vice around her heart, slowly releasing the closer she went. But fear also built in her gut, what was she running to—to whom? The dark haired ellon flashed in her mind. His haunted grey eyes piercing her soul. Not just haunted, tormented. Eyes that reminded her of her own bruised and battered soul.

Shaking her head, Elarinya pushed the thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Calanon was a steady mount, but even he could misstep on the craggy ground. She felt Veryan push his mount beside her, she did not have to look at him to see the questions in his eyes. He had known her longer than anyone, been by her side at every turn. However, she remained quiet, not ready to voice her thoughts, but knowing he would ask the questions she was not sure she had answers to.

Veryan gave her a few moments, seeing the subtle lines crease her eyes and forehead. _"I know to where we ride, Elarinya, but to what purpose?"_ He asked, keeping his eyes forward. _"You have kept secrets, you have not kept secrets from me before."_

She sighed, not sure where to begin, thinking back to the day they left, the night her mother came to her somehow knowing what plagued her soul. _"Aye, you've seen the shadow in my eyes, but only guessed part of the cause. Yes, the death has taken its toll, I feel each of the deaths weighing on my soul, but it is more than that. Since I have been of age there's a presence that filled my dreams, haunting them. As the shadows grow in me, he grows, I see him even awake, the dark haired ellon that play the harp on the jagged rocks of Forochel. He calls to m. there is a pull that I cannot ignore and the depravity around my soul lessens the closer I go."_

" _What will we find when we get there?"_

She risked a glance at her friend, his gazed fixed on the horizon, before replying, " _I do not know."_

There was a long moment of silence between the two, it was not an uncomfortable silence, but one of understanding. Though little was said, there was much to contemplate for both parties, neither sure where the answers might be found. Finally, Veryan broke the stillness, his voice soft, " _Perhaps the Valar spared you all those years ago for a reason, for all their silence, they know much I believe. Your destiny mayhap they saw."_

" _Why would my fate matter to them? We ignored their summons, summons from our creators, I cannot imagine they were exuberant over the fact."_

" _You are a strong and powerful elf Elarinya. There is much you could still do in this world for the greater good."_ He stated, noting the way her body tensed.

" _I am done with fighting, once our journey is over, I will place my sword down for good."_ She ground out, teeth clenched as visions of the dead filled her mind. Bodies strewn across a blood bathed ground.

" _Your children will come from a potent bloodline, perhaps it is them whom the Valar wish to be."_ Veryan chanced a glance at the elleth beside him, she had grown hard and cold, but all was not lost. He could still picture the lively young child she had been, so full of life and light. If she could get past the shadows and demons that tormented her, she would be a wonderful mother. He was sure the child would be spoiled and unruly, much as she had been. Veryan smiled, yet as he briefly closed his eyes and image appeared before his eyes—he saw Elarinya bending down along a sandy shore, dark braided hair dancing in the wind. A smile lit up her face, gone were the shadows dulling her eyes, and child running towards her outstretched hands. The child was young and dark hair, with her mother's striking green eyes. Her features, however, were nothing of Elarinya. His gaze caught site of an ellon standing behind her, hand resting lovingly on her shoulder. His strong angular features were mirrored on the child but fitting for a woman. Then the image vanished, and he almost faltered as Elarinya spoke, knowing what he saw was not his imagination, but an image of what could be.

" _Veryan, I would have to have a mate to have children."_ She spoke with a light laugh.

He decided to keep his mouth shut. Veryan did not mention the fact that she rode to find an ellon she had never met, one how had plagued her mind and soul for thousands of years. Nor did he mention the image shown to him. It was rare to get a laugh from his pupil, he did not want to ruin her mood with information she was not ready to hear. She forged her own paths and would not take lightly to the Valar interfering. For now, it would be best to keep the information to himself. However, he would do whatever it took to make the image come true, he would see the Valar's plan through just to see her shine again.

…

She was here. Finally, she made it. Sitting atop Calanon she gazed out over the cliff. The land around her was bare and rocky, she could her the crashing of waves on the shore, beating against the boulders that littered its shore. Pulling the wolf skin lined cloak around her, she fought against the bitter wind that blew from the sea. Already she was sticky with salt water.

Dismounting, she handed Calanon to Ellethwen, who stood closest to her. _"I will go down alone."_ When Veryan did not argue reason with her, the others stayed silent, sensing he knew information they did not.

It took all of her self-control not to run for the cliff. Every fiber of her being was pulling her towards the ellon on the shore. The vice around her heart was all but gone, it was hanging by threads, she could feel them trembling within her. Standing on the edge, she scanned the beach below, the rocky shore covered in a thin layer of mist. Finally, she spotted him. His figure was no more than a black silhouette in the distance, his music faint, covered by the wind whipping from the ocean. Slowly, she began to climb down, the crevice's offered little security and more than once she slipped. As the ground neared she leapt from the rock, landing lightly on her feet. Once her feet hit the sand, all sound stopped. The mist seemed to clear, and she saw him clearly in the distance, fingers hovering over the strings, but he did not play, instead he stared at her and her heart beat wildly in her chest. This was it, she was here. Taking a deep breath, Elarinya let the force pull her forward and she began walking towards the ellon, her voice waking up in song.

" _I woke upon a lifeless day  
Where grey rained down and gloom filled the shadows  
It all seemed bleak as I looked out upon a grey cast world  
There was no color to be found amidst the deadened leaves and grass  
No hint of green, No shades of blue sky  
desperate to escape my prison  
I sat out upon a journey  
Surely in this huge expanse, somewhere there must be a bit of color  
Near and far I searched  
My mind slowly wandering  
Of fields so fair be-speckled with color  
A myriad of reds, blues and yellows  
As deep blue skies filled with clouds gently drifting by  
I paused in my search then stopped and smiled  
My endless seeming search now over  
I realized that I had only to look inside of my heart to find  
A colorful maze of the deepest of hues residing there  
The colors of life which lie deep within you  
My journey now over, I turned and walked with slow pace  
The shadows now filled with brightness as a slight smile played upon my face._

 _I found you."_

Her voice died as the song came to an end and she found herself face to face with the ellon tormenting her dreams and waking hours for longer than she could remember. He stood before her, tall and lean, long dark hair surrounding his pale face—A face that bore handsome and strong angular features, stormy eyes bore into her own. He stared at her as if he was not sure if she was real or imaginary. Reaching she placed a hand upon her cheek, his cold skin sending a jolt through her body and the tendrils released her and a gasp escaped her lips, _"I found you."_


	12. Sunlight

Chapter 12

A jolt rocked through him, ceasing his strumming fingers. A strong gist flew past him, and all movement stopped. The wind quit is onslaught, simmering to a gentle breeze. Thick mist that had enveloped him, melted away. Maglor's head jerked from his harp strings. There, at the far end of shore she stood. The woman who haunted his dreams and most every waking moment. His mind was playing with him again. He was angered at the cruel fate. Wallowing in his own self anguish and exile was not enough for the Valar. They had to entice him with that which he could never have. Love.

Even knowing she was a figment of his imagination, he could not take his eyes from her, watching her walk towards him. Without even realizing it, he was on his feet, gaze locked with hers. Her voice floated down to him on the breeze, pulling at his heart. The deep-rooted tendrils that ate away at him loosened, almost as if he could feel each one snapping with each step she took. Where she once was no more than an obscure image, she was crystal clear.

Her skin was exotic, a sun-kissed bronze, with striking green eyes that pierced his soul. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Maglor took in her hair, black dark with flecks of fire framed her face pulled back in thick woven braids. Jewels adorned the weaves in intricate patterns, with feathers imbedded, others were woven with ribbon. She was strange yet enticing creature.

A haunting voice filled his ears, and Maglor realized the image was singing, words echoing through his mind, their meaning fighting the cords that held him in despair. They plucked away, opening his soul. Briefly he closed his eyes relishing in the joy, an emotion he had not felt in an age. When he opened them, he found her standing before him, a mere hair's breath away, crystal clear, eyes boring into his. Ever so softly calloused fingers touched his cheek. It was different than before, it was not the feather light touch of mist from the mirage, it was real. She was real and before him. The touch sent a jolt of electricity through him.

It was if every nerve in his body was alight, it burned with a desire and an intensity Maglor was unfamiliar with. The woman's touch freed his soul from the binds that had kept him prisoner for so long. Her words resonating through her mind— "I found you."

Maglor was no longer in control of his body, his mind ceased to work as he brought his hands up to cup her face. She did not disappear, instead she leaned into his touch, relishing in it, as a gasp escaped her lips. His mind fought for control, knowing this was too good to be true, he did not deserve happiness, but it could not overcome the pull of his heart, freed from its cage. His lips crashed against hers.

It was not a gentle kiss, it was not sweet and tender. It was rough, needy, filled with a longing neither could describe, nor completely understand. Strong, lithe arms wrapped around his neck, his own snaking around her waist. They fought for control, Maglor slipped his tongue through her parted lips, gaining the upper hand, feeling the woman moan. They danced, creating their own melody.

A bright burning light exploded above them, starling them. Abruptly, their kiss ended as they both looked up, startled. The thick dark clouds above them broke free of one another. The sun shimmered down on them through the parted mist. They had to blink their eyes and look away from its glory.

"I have not beheld the beauty of the sun in an age." Maglor stated, his eyes taking in the breath-taking colors around him. Gone were the bleak shades of grey that had surround him in exile. The sea glittered in the sunlight, white shimmers over blue-green waves. The shore was golden, littered with white shells and shining sea glass that reflected against the rocky cliff line. He could see sea gulls flying above, their calls reverberating around him.

Elarinya was stroke by the deep smooth voice that spoke above her. The sound swathed her, wrapping her in its embrace, his voice was music of its own. Even though he spoke of the sun, he spoke to her soul. She longed to hear his voice again.

It was a few long moments before he looked down, eyes meeting hers again, shock making them grow wide, as if he expected her to be gone. Removing his hands from her waist, he touched his lips, felt their tenderness and how they were swollen. Elarinya let her arms fall to his chest, feeling the taught muscle through the silky fabric of his tunic.

"You are real." He stated mystified.

" _As are you."_ She replied. _"You have haunted me for an age."_ Her voice was husky and rich, the perfect match to her exotic beauty.

"As you have me." Maglor responded, regarding her carefully, working to memorize every detail in case she should disappear at any moment. "Who are you?"

" _Elarinya."_

"Elarinya," he tested the name on his tongue, wondering at its familiarity, though unable to pinpoint exactly why he should know that name. But he knew in his soul, he had heard the name before. "Morning star, that is a beautiful name…it is fitting." Maglor smiled. "I am Maglor."

She smiled, _"Maglor."_ It was a strange and unfamiliar name, yet speaking it felt right. It filled her heart with hope. But hope for what, she was not sure. It occurred to her then that though she understood his words, he was not speaking Avarin, and neither did he speak the common tongue. _"What language is it that you speak?"_

Maglor starred at her, confused at first by her words, until the same realization dawned on him as it did her. "Sindarin. You do not speak Sindarin, nor do you speak Quenyan."

" _You do not speak Avarin."_ She stated, fear sinking into her gut, as she did not understand what was happening, she dropped her hands from him, taking a step back, the loss of contact was like a sword being stabbed into her heart, she gasped, clutching her chest. _"I do not understand?"_ She questioned, as strong hand gripped her forearms, the pain lessening instantly.

A movement from above caught her attention, and suddenly she understood. Golden armor glittered on the rise of the cliff. Maglor turned, following her line of sight and stiffened beside her. " _Oromë_." She stated, wondering at his presence here and what it meant.


	13. Under a Star Leaden Sky

**Chapter 13**

 **Underneath a Star Leaden Sky**

 **S.A. 545**

Elarinya sat beside the frigid stream, watching the young children play in the distance, as she washed the pile of clothes beside her. She smiled fondly. It was ten year to the day she had found Maglor on the cold and barren sea shore. Soon after they left the artic shore and made their way inland with her companions where they had come across the Lossoth, northern men descended from those of the Forodwaith. Their initial encounter had been rather hostile, the culture of the northern men was primitive, and they were wary of the strange tall travelers. None still alive had met elves, only their long dead ancestors had during the wars.

Eventually they were able to come to an understanding and within a few years they were accepted among the people. They camped at the base of the Blue mountains at the start of the river Lune. The land was a vast tundra, covered in ice much of the year, even their homes were made of ice as the temperatures never rose above freezing, and such had it been since the great wars, the evil of Melkor still lingering on the land.

They learned the ways of the Lossoth, how to fish when the river, ponds, or even the bay of Forochel would freeze over. While they did not need ice shoes, for elves did not sink in the snow, they learned to use sleds for travel and how to find plants and berries that were edible for nutrients. She smiled at the memories.

However, her thoughts quickly grew darker as the children ran off into the woods after one another. Ten years she stayed because Maglor did. Ten years she had tried to make progress in their strange relationship, but they were at an impasse. She had come to realize that she had been fading as she had traveled across Middle Earth and that Maglor was her fëa mate, it was he to whom her soul had been yearning for. There was a darkness in Maglor, Elarinya knew this, she saw it in his eyes every day, his past was haunted, but he refused to talk about whatever it was. She felt torn, it had not been long before she told him of her past, her nightmares, how the blood and death haunted her. Still he remained silent.

She pushed up from the ground, neatly placing the wet clothes in her basket as she walked back to camp to hang them by her fire. For the first time in many years her soul felt heavy. Doubts clouded her mind, and as close as she was to her companions, she was not sure she could speak to them about her fears. Over a year they traveled with her, stayed by her side, leaving all they knew behind, and had remained with her, and there was nothing she could offer them in return, nothing to show for their sacrifice. Ellethwen had at least found happiness with Faelon and they had been granted the joy of a little boy five years past.

Elarinya felt their eyes on her as she hung the clothes, they were all too close, and they knew matters bothered her, it was as if they had a sixth sense, especially Veryan. She felt him approach as Elladyr hooted a greeting from above, burrowing into himself against the cold breeze.

" _You are troubled_ ," the older elf stated. Gazing into her eyes, and what he saw worried him. The brightness he had come to see was dimmed, a bleakness shadowing that joy.

She smiled, trying to hide her true feelings, " _Just thinking,"_ She replied, knowing he did not believe her. Also knowing that he would not press her.

" _You still have many here who care about you, you know where to find us."_ His voice was soft, and his meaning clear, but she was not ready, not yet.

" _I think I will go ride, Calanon needs to stretch his legs."_

Veryan accepted her abrupt change of subject, knowing she would not talk until she was ready. He also knew he, nor the others were who she wished to speak to. Though he would not interfere, it was not his place to meddle in the two elves affairs. There was a brooding darkness in Maglor, one he was not unknown to, not many would be able to handle such darkness, Elarinya, he knew, could handle anything thrown at her. She was bold, and she was headstrong, she would not keep quiet from much longer.

…

The wind was brutal as they galloped across the land, stinging her face that was not covered in thick wolf skin. Tears rolled down her cheek from the cold, freezing as they fell. She came to the sea cliff quicker than she realized as slowed Calanon to a walk as she gazed over the edge. The waves crashed along the rocky shore. Elarinya let the stallion find his way down to the shore and dismounted once he reached the bottom. Walking to the exact spot where they first met, she sat down on the rough sand wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin atop her knees, she starred out over the water that glistened in the intermittent sunlight.

…

Maglor walked through the camp, smiling as children ran in front of him, causing him to have to come to a quick halt. He was about to continue to his hut when voices caught his attention. Normally he would not have eavesdropped, but the voices spoke in elvish and he heard Elarinya's name.

" _I am worried about her,"_ Ellethwen spoke.

" _There is a darkness returning to her eyes,"_ It was Veryan who answered.

Faelon's voice was heard next, " _Is she fading again?"_

Maglor froze, his breath stuck in his throat. His mind became a whirlwind of activity, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Fading? How could she be fading? It was not possible, was it? What did they see that he did not? Though in his heart and the back of his mind he knew but would not let himself believe. Without thinking, he rushed forward, gabbing his heavy tunic and setting off in the distance. He did not have to ask where she was, he just had to focus and follow his heart, he could feel her, and right now she was a good distance from him.

Once outside the village, he ran, feeling her grow stronger. It did not take him longer to figure out where she had gone. He had not been to the beach since he left with Elarinya and her companions ten years ago. He had not planned to return at all. She was there, sitting on the shore, in the spot that would forever be burned into her memory.

He walked until he stood behind her, she did not speak, though he knew she was aware of his presence.

"What are you doing out here?"

It was a few moments before she responded, and when she did her answer was short, "Thinking." They were both quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, "It has been ten years to the day that we meet. It was this exact spot." She remembered the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of him permeating through her body. He had not kissed her since, except a peck to her forehead on a rare occasion.

"I cannot give you what you seek." He spoke, struggling to keep his voice neutral, he could not risk giving her any inclination that he would budge.

"How can you know what I seek, you have never asked?" She retorted, standing to face him. "I traveled from the farthest reaches of Middle Earth to find you."

"I never asked you to." Maglor regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. He saw the shock register on her face, the hurt that replaced it as if he had slapped her. He opened his mouth to speak, but he did not have the words, nothing could take back the harsh words. Too long he had been alone, too long he had built a wall around himself to protect himself from others, from his past.

"No, your soul did, it has called to me since I have come of age, for over 1,000 years, you have called to me."

He cupped her cheek, "Elarinya, I am not a good ellon, I have done terrible things, my people despise me, and they have every right to, I will never be accepted, and because of that you would be shunned. I cannot ask you to bear the burden of my past."

She ran her hands up his chest, "It is not up to you to decide what I can bear."

"My past…" He began, but she silenced him, placing a finger over his lips.

"Your past haunts you, the shadows are always there, in your eyes. You have your past and I have mine, but our future, it is what we make it, and I do not wish to spend mine alone. You will tell me your story, all of it Maglor, and I will be the judge of bearing it."

He looked at her long and hard, there was no joke in her eyes, she was serious. She was in pain, pain of his causing. Maglor's heart ached at the thought, and he knew it would be hurting much more soon. "Very well, I shall tell you my story. Come, there is a cave we can take for shelter, it will be a long night." Quietly, she followed him towards the cliff, whistling for Calanon.


	14. Under a Star Leaden Sky Cont

**Chapter 14**

 **Under a Star Leaden Sky Cont…**

"Tell me, what do you know of Fëanáro and his sons?"

"That is not a name I am familiar with." Elarinya replied, watching as Maglor built a fire from his old provisions.

"Finwë, however, is known to you."

"Yes, you know this," She had told him her past and her history early on, there was no reason she could see to hide it.

"He was my grandfather, Fëanor was his eldest son with his first wife. Fëanor was my father."

She sucked in a breath, "Then it was your nephew I met as I journeyed here." Celebrimbor's face, one that so resembled Finwë's, circled around her mind. While Maglor held the dark hair and fair skin of his grandfather, his resemblance clearly took from his maternal side.

He gave a wistful smile, "Aye, it was. Though I have not seen him in countless years." She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his. He recoiled from her, pushing up from the ground. Hurt slammed through her body at the rejection. Silence reigned around them for many long moments before he spoke again. "Fëanor was a renowned craftsman—with words, craftmanship, gems. He was unparalleled with a sword.

When Melkor was released, his evil spread through the land, and though my father mistrusted him, his will was also bent. In his greatest achievement he captured the light of the Two Trees into three great jewels, the Silmarils. However, he grew suspicious of even the valor and guarded the jewels fervently. Melkor used this to his advantage and Turned Fëanor against his half brother Fingolfin. For this he was banished and Finwë went with him.

The Two trees where then destroyed through the might of Melkor and Ungoliant, and Manwë asked of Fëanor to give up the Silmarils to replace the trees, only he refused, and Melkor took his opportunity and stole the jewels. Finwë was killed during the attack.

Filled with grief and anger, took up his place as the ruler of the Noldor, but he was tainted by Melkor's evil and swore a terrible oath. An oath which destroyed us all:

'Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean,  
brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,  
Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,  
Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,  
neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,  
dread nor danger, not Doom itself,  
shall defend him from Fëanor, and Fëanor's kin,  
whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,  
finding keepeth or afar casteth  
a Silmaril. This swear we all:  
death we will deal him ere Day's ending,  
woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou,  
Eru Allfather! To the everlasting  
Darkness doom us if our deed faileth.  
On the holy mountain hear in witness  
and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!'

He wished above all else to go to the shores of Middle Earth in pursuit, however the Teleri that live at the shores of Valinor would not give use of their ships and so we attacked them. It was the first kinslaying. We killed our own people. Finarfin left the host of Noldor after that, grieved by the loss and was forgiven by the Valar taking his place as the High King of the Noldor.

Morgoth released his army upon us and the battle of Dagor-nuin-Giliath ensued. My father was killed as we came in sight of Angband, his fortress, he was surround by Balrogs. However, my brothers and I, we also took the oath, and even after his death are still bound by it.

Thingol, or as you knew him, Elwë, learned of the Silmarils and his daughter Luthien had fallen in love with a mortal human Beren. Thingol sent Beren on the impossible mission to retrieve one for the hand of his daughter. Miraculously he, he was able to do so. However, Thingol kept the jewel from himself. He was slain by the Dwarves for their greed and the jewel stolen again. Beren learned of this and lead an attack on the Dwarves of Nogrod, succeeding in recovering the jewel and giving to Luthien who kept it until their deaths where it passed to their son Dior.

It was said, 'a Silmaril of Fëanor burns again in the woods of Doriath'. We believed foolishly to recover the jewels and fulfil our oath. And so, the second kinslaying of the elves occurred. Three of my brothers were slain, Celegorm by Dior himself—though he and his wife were also killed. Servants of my brothers took Dior's two sons and left them to starve. His daughter Elwing escaped with the remnants of his people.

She held the Silmaril. It was many years before we learned this, only myself and my brother Maedhros lived. Both of us wearier than you could possibly understand. I wanted nothing more than to forget the oath, forget my deeds, but it was not to be so, for we swore the oath before Ilúvatar himself and the Silmarils were not in our possession and so for the third time, we attacked and murdered our own kind. We attacked the Havens of Sirion. It was the cruelest of all. After the battle we found their sons playing in a nearby waterfall—Elrond and Elros.

I could not tell you why we spared them, by all means, we should have killed them. Instead we took them in, took them as our own, raised them. Love did grow between us. They were my one good deed in this long life. The one thing I can look on with pride. When they chose, they left of their own accord. There were years of peace after that, and many times I came close to repenting the oath I took, but I never did. So much despair and destruction I had wrought, how could I ever repent, let alone be forgiven. I could not get rid of the oath.

When Morgoth fell, the last two were reclaimed by Eönwë, the herald of Manwë, and again we set out to fulfil the oath. We were successful in obtaining the jewels, but because of our deeds, were deemed unworthy. The Silmarils rejected us and burned our touch. Maedhros threw himself into a fiery crevice and I left mine for the sea to claim and wandered these shores until the day you arrived."

At some point during his tale, Maglor had sat back down, starring into the fire, the flames casting his face in shadows. Elarinya moved to sit beside him. She remembered his rejection from earlier as she tentatively reached out a hand. Lightly, she let it rest on his leg. Releasing her breath, she leaned into him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice as his eyes drifted down to the elleth by his side. Her woven hair obscuring his view.

"Supporting you."

Her answer was so simple, but things could not be that simple. His deeds would never be forgiven by the valor, when he passed, his fëa would never be released from the Halls of Mandos. He could not condemn another to that fate. "I can only bring you sorrow. I will not tie you to my fate."

She reached up and pulled his head towards hers, sliding forward to plant a kiss on his lips, on that he did not return, "You do not decide my fate. I chose my fate, and I have chosen you. It has been you since you first appeared to me. Whether you accept it or not, where you go, I will follow either as your mate or until I fade from these shores."

"You give me an impossible choice." He replied starring into her eyes.

"No, I give you the truth."


	15. In the Eye of the Storm

Chapter 15

In the Eye of the Storm

Maglor dropped his head into his hands. How could she not understand? How could she not look upon him with disgust? She sat there, hand on his knee, gazing upon him as if his story was a child's bed time story filled with adventures and heroes, not one of his own terrible past.

Elarinya knew Maglor was confused and conflicted, she felt the turmoil rolling off him in waves. They crashed into her, threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to break the contact, move her hand from his lap, but she knew to do so would make him think he had won, that he was correct, and she had finally come to her senses. Pushing his emotions aside, as she had long ago learned to do with her own, she spoke softly, "I heard you story, I listened to every word. I promise you, I understand completely."

"Then why do you remain?" he growled, lifting his head, letting his steely glare bore into hers.

"There is nothing for me in Dorwinion but grief."

"There is nothing for you here." Maglor spat, pushing away from her. Elarinya struggled not to let her hurt show, for in her heart she knew his words were not what he truly felt, that his words were spoken to drive her away.

"There is you." Her words were simply, her voice soft.

Maglor sighed, "I cannot love you, I cannot give you the future you want."

Elarinya looked at the dark haired ellon before her, giving him a small smile, "There is a difference between cannot and will not. What you meant to say is that you will not give me what I seek."

Opening and closing his mouth, he gapped at her like a fish on dry land. He was at a loss for words. He could not deny her statement, for it was true. However, he had not expected the elleth to call him on it directly. Though, he supposed he should not be surprised, she was a woman of few words and when she did speak it was exactly what she thought and meant. Maglor eyes her wearily, "You are correct."

For a moment she remained silent, working to choose her next words carefully. She was not usually one to speak much, she preferred silence, but experience told her that silence, for once, would be her enemy.

"You are not evil, as you would have yourself and others believe of you. Your past deeds are terrible and wrought much grief and anguish to others and your family. Many make horrifying choices, even more did so under the guile of Morgoth. While these deeds may be deemed evil, I do not think that necessarily makes the doer evil. Did you enjoy the pain and death brought by your actions? Did you relish in your destruction? We both know those answers. You have lived alone in a self-imposed exile for centuries from your grief and regret. Those are not emotions known to evil. Do you think Morgoth grieved and repented over his actions? I think not.

You know my past, I never hid it from you. Do you think my deeds do not haunt me? That I do not considered them evil? Killing in itself is wrong, it is against the Valar's wishes. I dream of that young boy's face, gasping for breath as he drowned in his own blood by my hand. Has I not been in a state of such blood lust, could I have spared him? No one that young should lie dead on a battlefield. I see the face of the ellon I gave mercy to on the battle field, even knowing not even the most skilled healer could save him. To this day, I feel his warm blood spurt on my face, seeping into my mouth as he died at my hand. We all have demons Maglor. When will you stop letting yours dictate your life? Someday, you will have to forgive yourself."

For the second time that evening, Elarinya had left him speechless. How did he respond to such a lecture? How did he respond when every word that left her lips were true? Words that he did not know how to accept. Could he ever leave his demons behind? He clung to them, like a frightened child clings to a parent or a comforting blanket. They had become his shield and his comfort, it was what he deserved. He was not sure he could, it was not so easy. Eventually, he was able to say as much.

Eyeing him, she kept her face neutral and simply replied, "No."

He paced, continuing to rub his face. She went from giving him the longest monologue he heard her speak to answering with one word. Maglor's gaze lingered on her, the fire casting a shimmering glow to her bronzed skin. The jewels woven into her hair glittered, the top portion of her weaves pulled back from her face, showing the feminine angles and her eyes. Her eyes took him back to lush forest that he remembered from his childhood. Had it not been for his doubt, he would have readily acknowledged, as exotic as she was, she was made for him.

She was an odd creature, raised with strange and unfamiliar customs. She had none of the prejudices other groups of elves did. She came from a culture developed around war, living on the cusp or Mordor and deep in Easterling territory. Battle hardened and scarred, Elarinya listened to his tales, accepted them, then let them go. No one let his past go. Maglor could not believe she could so easily forgive his wrong doings, accepting him as he was. Another part of him rejoiced, for the first time in many long years, he was not alone. He did not feel alone, and yet he did not deserve what she offered.

"I do not deserve to have you." He whispered, stopping his pacing, his anguish-stricken face locking onto hers.

"I do not care about what you think you deserve. I only care about what you want." Elarinya replied, standing from her seat. She stopped, standing directly before him and raised her hand to his cheek. "You are not alone in your doubts," as she finished her statement, she closed her eyes and let her barriers down. She felt Maglor flinch and stumble at the onslaught, but she maintained their contact.

Stumbling, emotions that were not his own bombarded his system. Grief, anger, fear, uncertainty, rejection…they swarmed his soul as he struggled to make sense of what was happening. It was painstakingly slow, but the emotions slowed and he realized they came from Elarinya, all the feelings she kept carefully schooled behind her mask and in her mind. He felt her grief over her past, discord with her father, her perceived rejection from him. She was angry. Angry at herself, her father, with him. Her fear surprised him. He had caught glimpses of strong emotions from her, but fear was never one. She was terrified of fading as she felt her spiraling towards the void she could not escape once again. The uncertainty of her future sent chills down her spine. Involuntarily, he shivered. Never had he felt such emotions, never had he guessed the dept of her emotions, nor that any could match his own. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped and Maglor was left with a hollowness, icy tendrils clawing at his cheek as the warmth of her hand left him.

She turned away, so he would not see the lone tear that rolled down her cheek. He had a choice to make and she could help him no more. Her fate was in his hands. "I am going to retire for the evening."

Standing on the far side of the cavern, with the fire at her back, she began to pull off her fur lined tunic, regretting running off without her wolf pelt. While the fire would keep her warm, the cloak would have softened the hard ground. She knew better than to leave without adequate supplies, especially in such harsh conditions, however, she let her emotions get the better of her and she was not thinking clearly. Elarinya also had not planned for Maglor to follow her. Still it was a stupid mistake. In the morning she would be cursing herself.

Maglor stood frozen, staring after her, watching as she shed her outer tunic and laid it on the cave floor against a small outcropping facing away from him. His mind was in turmoil, knowing he stood on the brink of a choice that would forever alter both of their futures. He could let her settle down in her chosen corner and let it be, or he could go to her. His heart willed him to go to her, make her his and yet his mind objected. His mind told him he had no right to bring her into this life. In his mind he knew, this would be the most important choice yet to make.

She did not hear him approach, she felt his warmth behind her. He did not touch her, nor did he speak, his inner battle still raging strong. From the corner of her eye she could see his fist curled tightly at his side.

"What is it that you want?" She questioned softly, no trace of scorn or pleading in her voice. She would not coerce him into his choice.

His head hung in defeat, "You." His voice was gruff, coming out almost a growl, barely audible. A human would have only heard silence.

Elarinya stayed silent. Turning, she gazed upon his fair face, his grey eyes a storm, his knuckles turning white. Reaching out, she grasped his hands, uncurling his fingers and letting them fall back to his sides. Bringing her eyes back to his, she stood on her tip-toes and brought her lips softly against his own, allowing no other contact. The next choice would have to be his.


	16. Life Song Concerto

**Chapter 16**

 **Life Song Concerto**

 **S.A. 551**

Soft light filtered in through the opening to their ice house. Groggy, still from sleep, Elarinya rolled on her back, eyes flickering open. Instantly, she lost the warmth that had previously surrounded her. Mumbling, she quickly turned back, burying into the warmth. A rumbling laugh sounded as arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"Cold?" a deep voice chuckled.

"Mmmhm," she mumbled, burying her face into his bare chest, his skin like fire against her own. The body she pressed into, suddenly moved, her cocoon of warmth disappearing. Elarinya, scrambled to grab the thick covers they fell away from her shoulders. She was lifted off the bed and sat back down as the furs were draped back over her shoulders. Strong hands adjusted her legs as she straddled his lap, running lightly up her thighs then back, sending shivers down her spine. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elarinya leaned forward, placing her lips against his.

Maglor smiled against her lips, pulling her as close as her swollen belly would allow. He slipped his tongue between her satin lips, eliciting a moan. He growled against her mouth, bringing his hands to rest on her stomach, he got rewarded with a swift kick. Elarinya squirmed against him, causing him to let lose a moan of his own. She finally broke their kiss and rested her forehead against him.

"Can we not stay here all day?" she asked, her breath tickling his neck as she spoke.

"You, my dear, have every reason to stay here all day, I on the other hand, do not. I do not think the Lossoth would take kindly to me slacking in my duties." He reasoned, knowing she could go into labor any day now. The women of the village had already taken over many of her chores, allowing her just the easiest of jobs, usually cooking as she did not have to carrying anything heavy and was off her feet for most of the day.

Reluctantly, he eased her off his lap, admiring her rounded stomach and swollen breast as the night dress she wore swished around her. She caught him staring and raised an eyebrow as a predatory smile crept over his face.

"Do not look at me that way, unless you plan to act on those ideas in your head."

"You do make it hard." He replied, as he began dressing for the day. Although it was summer, the bay unfroze, the air kept its chill, remnants of the last snow still lingering on the ground. After buttoning his thick fur lined outer tunic, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he left their home.

She tried to stay focused, she really did, but she found it an impossible task this afternoon. Her lower back was throbbing, and her feet swollen. She silently cursed Maglor as another small contraction gripped her. Pushing up from the chair she began walking through the small village, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Through the pain and her ability to only waddle made it a daunting task but sitting still seemed a worse option. The stew would not need to be tended to for another hour or so, she had plenty of time.

It was her fifth circuit and she was making her way back to the kettle, when a sharp stabbing pain ripped through her belly, causing her double over, hands gripping her stomach as she gasped. The women around her looked up from their tasks as Meldiriel rushed to her side. No sooner had the elleth touch her shoulder that Elarinya felt something shift inside her and fluid pooled around her feet. "By the Valar," She whispered, taking her friend's offered arm, as another contraction rippled through her. Ellethwen had found them and with the help of the other women they got her back to her ice house.

Meldiriel, having been through her own pregnancy just a few years before, began barking orders. Not that the women of the Lossoth were ignorant in such matters, their healers were actually quite adept for their more primitive ways, however they were not familiar with the ways of elves and let them take the lead, offering assistance wherever they could.

"Prepare the bed," She spoke to no one in particular as she and Ellethwen began stripping Elarinya of her clothes and cleaning her from where her water broke. She gasped and stumbled as another contraction came and went. "Go and find Maglor." More women scurried around to do her bidding. Quickly, between Elarinya and her companions, they were able to get her situated on the prepared bed. "We need someone to tend to the kettle, and to keep the children occupied."

She was not sure how much time had passed since the contractions had started, but she was covered in a cold sweat as she burned up, and it felt like hours. "Where is Maglor?" she implored, groaning as the contractions become more frequent.

"The women have gone to fetch him, he will be here shortly." Ellethwen spoke, wiping her forehead with a cool rag. "Do not worry,"

"I am not worried," she gasped, "I am going to kill him." Her friends snorted, holding back their laughter, remembering when Meldiriel said much the same during her own labor. It was just moments later that the ellon in question burst through the doorway, eyes wild with both excitement and anxiety. He was instantly by her side, taking over Ellethwen's job with the cool cloth, but soon found his hand in a death grip. Her calloused fingers crushing his own. By Valar the woman was strong, he held back his grimace as she cried out not having the chance to scream at her mate.

"Maglor," Meldiriel spoke, "I need you to tell her to push."

Leaning over her, still gripping her hand, he stroked her face, leaning his forehead against hers, "Elarinya, my love, you need to push now." He coaxed, trying to keep his fear from showing. A small part of him worried the Valar would take them both from him, that his punishment was not yet over. He sent up a silent plea to the Valar pleading for their lives, no matter the cost to him. He would gladly forfeit his life to ensure they lived. Elarinya's tensing body drew him back to the present as he cupped her face facing the coming contraction together. Her scream pierced the air as she pushed with everything she had, at her mates urging, her eyes never leaving his. Silence followed, her gasping breaths all that could be heard in the room.

Then a wail filled the room, and they both released the breaths they did not realize they were holding, as Meldiriel walked to their sides, a tiny bundle in her arms and a bright smile on her face. Maglor sat on the side of the bed, helping Elarinya to sit up as Ellethwen propped her with pillows.

"Your daughter," she informed them, handing over the squalling babe. Both mom and dad were filled with joy at the tiny baby they held, laughing in delight at the new life they had created, and she had brought into the world.

"What shall we call her?" Maglor asked, lightly touching the small fingers reaching into the air.

Elarinya looked into her mates' eyes, "Aeroniel."

"Of the sea," He translated, leaning against his wife as he wrapped them in his embrace. The others slowly left the room and the new family as his voiced lifted in song.

 _I sat watching my heart drifting in melodious notes around me._

 _There was a time not so very long ago I was unable to listen_

 _to hear the message of the melody_

 _for my heart was buried, bruised and fragile_

 _It was as if one note, one moment of tenderness would be its undoing_

 _It would shatter it to crumbled shreds falling like the mist of today's tears._

 _But today the stars have realigned._

 _The slivered moon hangs just so the sky no longer falling_

 _And I realize it beats a gentle melody of its own sonata. It can hear, can embrace, can survive_

 _There's the ethereal melody of each note breaking, crashing, upon the soul_

 _becoming the strings that sing the violin's song_

 _She is the Concerto of self, beautifully alive, composer of the hearts most tender melody, each note a flutter, each stanza a life song._

…

Song revised from a poem from A. Freeman

 **A/N: I have decided to end this story here, previously it continued starting into Aeroniel's life and journey. After much debate and thinking, I have decided to create her own story and where it leads her up unto the LOTR. I had always intended this to just be a novella. Sorry for any confusion this may cause! I will be posting the new story shortly, it will contain the last chapters of this as its start!**


End file.
